No Escaping Fate
by Code
Summary: The Colonials near and the Federation seeks out to discover this new arrival. Meanwhile, the Cylons await to strike and eliminate mankind once and for all. The only thing no one considered though, was the Romulans.
1. Far Across the Stars

NEED TO KNOW

Star Trek Date: 2383 (4years after Nemesis)

BSG Dater: 5 years after season 2

A lot of my story of the Voyager crew and characters are taken from Homecoming by Christie Golden. It is a great read and I highly recommend it. Christie, I hope you don't mind.

/\ Chapter One: Far Across the Stars /\

The sun was well on its way to noon. The beautiful skyline of San Francisco held a glint of hope in every person that looked at her. The population of the city was scrambling about, going to and from lunch. Everything was a tranquil median between nature and technology.

San Francisco is the Headquarters of Starfleet. Starfleet is the military of the United Federation of Planets. Its not just any military, this military devotes itself to exploration of the galaxy first, and protection of the Federation second. The highest standards of morals are enforced, and greed, disease and poverty are all but gone.

The people in the Alpha quadrant thrive to live on Earth. The planet is a symbol for peace and prosperity in the Universe. Earth itself is the most unique planet in the quadrant. It houses every form of environment possible and has one of the most elaborate defense systems anywhere.

The streets of the city were packed with people. Maneuvering from point A to point B was tricky. Long ago the streets were reserved for vehicles with internal combustion engines, now they were sidewalks. An occasional antique car would roll around, taking tourists for rides, and the old horse and carriage was everywhere.

Shops, restaurants and eateries lined the streets. Holobars, Holoclubs, Holodecks, Holo-everything was everywhere. In a world where people can have anything, people imagined some pretty amazing things. Also, in a world where people were working to better themselves, no one had time to work in a restaurant or a bar so Holotechnology ran rapid.

Down back alleys and through dark corridors were transporter sites. Designers thought best to add high tech areas in back places to keep them out of view, but the signs of a transporter and an arrow were everywhere.

The subways were actually the only things that still operated in the city. While transporters where popular for long-range distances, many people liked the old way. The train ran right into Starfleet Command.

Starfleet Command acquired seven antique buildings in the northwest side of San Francisco. The largest, and most popular building, had the Starfleet emblem designed into its front. One looking at the building would see a giant Starfleet logo, and the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. A person would also see the subway run up from the ground and go into the first floor of the forty one-story building.

That same building housed the main command offices, departmental offices, and Starfleet Command and Control. The surrounding buildings, which ranged between two stories to twenty, housed separate divisions that required much more space, mostly sciences.

The subway station on the first floor, Starfleet Station, was one of the eight hubs in the city. Another train ran underground out and into the building.

Almost noon, most of the Command Staff was out to lunch. In a small Tea Shoppe, in the middle of downtown, an Asian man walked out of his corner store with a cup of Earl Grey. He set it down on the table with a spoon and a napkin. With a smile he said enjoy and walked back inside.

The small Tea Shoppe had a number of tiny two person tables that sat outside. Being summer, the umbrellas were up and shading the area. The woman at the table told the Asian man thank you and took a sip.

Her hair was long, and up in a bun being held with two sticks. She wore a black Starfleet Command uniform with gray shoulders and had three connected pips on both sides of her red neck piece. Her legs were crossed, and she held the cup in one hand, and a PADD in the other.

The view on the PADD was a readout of the Mutara Interdimensional Deep Space Transponder Array and a stasis report on the itinerant pulsar the array uses to communicate with the Delta quadrant.

She took another sip of tea and scrolled through the report. The findings were disturbing. For the past 6 years, since 2377 when Voyager returned home, the MIDAS array was being used to monitor the Borg in the Delta Quadrant and keeping in contact with an old friend. Now the star was growing weaker and the Class-B itinerant pulsar was officially downgraded to a Class-C.

Class-C stars are tagged unstable and they are flagged for collapsing on themselves. This was particularly disturbing because she knew the Federation Deep Space Research committee would pull the array out of the system, and Starfleet was for damn sure not going to let an advanced piece of equipment go.

With out any other Class-B itinerant pulsars in Federation space, she figured that plans were already in the works to turn the array towards the Romulan Empire. She did a quick search. The only other Class-B pulsar was in Cardassian space, and that wasn't good. The shadow of the Dominion was still lurking.

"Admiral, is this seat taken?" asked a tall dark man. He wore a gold collar with three solid gold pips. His pointed ears stuck out amongst the crowd of people going to and fro in the street. He held a hand on the seat in question.

"Tuvok," she said standing up and giving him a hug. She knew this display of personal emotion would embarrass him, but she also knew he wouldn't admit to it. He hugged her back and she motioned for him to sit down. "How is everything at the Academy Professor Tuvok?" she asked smiling.

"It is well," he said with an eyebrow. The Asian man came out to ask if he wanted anything and Tuvok politely nodded his head no. "And how are you Admiral Janeway?"

"I am doing well. Thanks for asking. Its been a few weeks since we last had lunch, I was missing you," she said taking another sip.

Tuvok crossed his legs and folded his hands, "With finals these past weeks, I have been busier than normal, I should have contacted you."

She held up a hand and had a slight smile, "no need Mr. Tuvok. A communicator works both ways, I could have contacted you also. What's important is that we are here now. Lets have lunch."

The two friends had a light lunch. The Asian man made them sandwiches. After he cleaned up the table, he came out with two more cups of Earl Grey. They both sipped them. Tuvok caught whim of the PADD.

"The MIDAS array?"

"What?" She looked at the PADD resting on the table. "Oh, it seems the pulsar might collapse. The Federation is going to move it." She looked off into the distance, saddened by the thought.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow as the implications hit him, "Mr. Neelix?"

She nodded her head and grabbed the PADD and held it to her chest like a bible. "I convinced Starfleet that the array is implemental in monitoring the Borg in the Delta quadrant. Which it is, yet." She looked around and moved closer to Tuvok and whispered, "We have had no contact with the Borg for the past eight months." She looked around, this information was classified, "Preliminary reports have the Borg dwindling in numbers. We have it that the virus we gave the queen has taken its casualties."

Tuvok thought logically, "Wouldn't they have adapted by now, it has been six years?"

"Yes, that's the thing!" She quickly realized her outburst and moved closer. "Neelix did some scouting for us and transmitted back some readings. Apparently a species in the Delta Quadrant modified on the virus."

Tuvok nodded his head, "intriguing."

Janeway moved back to her side of the table. "They are moving the array today."

"What are they going to do with it?"

"The MIDAS array belongs to the FDSR. Starfleet Security is hoping they will sign the array over to them. If that happens, well, I will not even say in an open place."

Tuvok made a guess, "look at our friendly neighbors?"

She nodded. "Since I was transferred to Chief of Staff of Starfleet Personnel, they have kept me out of the loop of what they plan to do with it. Maybe I should have stayed under Admiral Montgomery over in Starfleet Security."

"If you don't mind me asking Admiral, why Personnel?"

She smiled, "I wanted a quiet job."

Tuvok thought for a moment, "It couldn't be because all Staff Chiefs get their own ship?"

"Maybe," she smiled and took another sip of tea.

----------------------------

Lunch was far over, and 1pm loomed in the air. The two friends said their goodbyes and Janeway made her way back to Starfleet Command. Through a long walk and a trip down a dark ally, Janeway materialized inside Starfleet Command on the first floor, in the lobby.

She made her way in the Turbolift to the twelfth floor. She was the only one in the lift to get out. The doors shut and the lift continued. She walked down a narrow hallway with wooden doors on either side. The last door opened to large open workspace with twenty officers at their desks. Her office was on the other side of the room.

Everyone said the hellos to her and continued working. While Starfleet Personnel was uneventful, they all prided themselves for working under Admiral Janeway, one of the Greats.

PADDS, papers, computers, desks, and viewscreens were everywhere. The Admiral walked up to one of the desks that belonged to an Ensign, or as many of the rumors call him, "the Borg kid."

"Icheb," she said.

He was looking down at a PADD and she startled him. He stood, "Admiral, what can I do for you?"

"Do for me? What about you?" she asked stunned.

"Me? I don't understand?" he asked.

"Your transport leaves today for DS9!"

"Sir, I still had some work to do for,"

She put her hands on her hips, "Ensign stop doing this work, that's an order and report to your apartment to finish packing."

He snapped to attention, "Yes sir!"

She relaxed and smiled. "I am just kidding Mr. Icheb."

He relaxed and smiled, "Its Dr. Icheb."

She raised an eyebrow when he corrected her. "Excuse me?"

He went back to attention, "Nothing sir."

She laughed, "I thought not. Come on, I will walk you to the Transporter Station."

Icheb grabbed a few last PADDS and they walked out of the office and made their way to the Turbolift. "I want to thank you Admiral for allowing me to work for you while I finish my Doctrine. If it hadn't been for you I would have started my mandatory two years on a starship a while ago."

They arrived at the Turbolift. She pressed the button and waited. "Well, I am glad I can help. God knows you helped us many times over. You are going to serve on the Titan?"

"Yes sir." The Turbolift arrived. The two stepped in. "Lobby." The lift beeped and moved down.

"Captain William Riker?" she asks.

"Yes sir," he raised a PADD. "This is a letter I was writing to you and the office. Read for everyone would you?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Captain Riker is a fine man. He contacted me not to long ago and asked some questions about you. Seems he requested you. Well, actually, he wasn't the only one." She added that just to make him feel better about leaving.

The Turbolift stopped and they walked along the huge open lobby to the Transporter Station. The Transporter Station was the only authorized transporter in the area, and it was huge. Operated by humans, not holograms, the transporter was one of the busiest in San Francisco.

They both walked up to the long line of people waiting to use it. By Regulations, she could cut the line if she wanted, but knew that this was a good excuse to talk to Icheb a little longer.

"Who else was there?" he asked, looking for an ego boost.

She smiled. "Captain Picard was admit about getting you. So were Captains Jenkins, Pongs and Winston. They wanted to make sure you got a fair chance. We have lost too many people to the Borg."

"Sir, why then did you choose Riker?" he asked.

"Because _CAPTIAN _Riker, Ensign, is going to make you a bridge officer."

He blushed at the correction, "Operations Officer?"

She smiled, "I'm not saying a thing."

He gave her another PADD, "I have the report you wanted." He whispered, "Another blimp was detected in Sector 557 in the Beta Quadrant. Subspace Telemetry shows the dispersal of a hundred or so small, highly localized Space-time distortions."

She went over the PADD as the end of the line neared. "They are appearing in a linear path."

"Yes sir," he nodded. "And nearer with each one. If they maintain their present coarse, and judging on their speed based on the last five blimps we have detected, they will appear on the other side of the Romulan border in the next week. And if you notice,"

She finished his sentence with an intriguing smile, "With every blimp we detect, its getting closer and we learn more. This is amazing. I wonder if the Romulans are investigating?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper, "I did some checking sir, I hope your not angry, but the Romulan Navy is reinforcing that section of the border. Preliminary reports believe they are a fleet of ships, and if you make a path with their coarse,"

She pressed a few buttons on the PADD and saw it, "They are on a rough path to Sector 005."

"Which is in Federation Space." It was Icheb's turn and he walked up on the Turbolift. He gave the operator his address. "I hope this helps Admiral."

"It will, and thank you!" she smiled. The transporter energized.

-----------------------------

With Icheb gone, her resident genius was gone also. It was just killing her about what was happening in the Beta quadrant. Initially, Starfleet intelligence detected the first blimp four months ago while on a classified deep space assignment in the Beta quadrant. Since then Federation Deep Space Research has been investigating.

While the assets of FDSR are limited, they are quite advanced. She has been trying hard, over in Personnel, to give them all the resources they need. Her passion for science and exploration drives her ambition. The only hindrance on investigating the blimps was Admiral Kenneth Montgomery.

Admiral Montgomery is the Chief of Staff of _Federation_ Security. Numerous department heads report to him, including Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Security. He only reports to the Federation Security Council, made up of elected officials, and ultimately the President of the Federation. He is by far a powerful man and outranks her by a pip. While he is stern and by the book, overall Admiral Montgomery is a good man and Janeway respects and calls him her friend.

One of the many problems with Montgomery was that he gives Starfleet Intelligence everything they want, not what they need. To her dismay this was going to include the MIDAS array when FDSR signs it over to him. When she worked under him, she saw how he let the Security and Intelligence departments run-a-monk and while this wasn't entirely a bad thing, it was disturbing.

She transferred out from under him due to the amount of clashing they had been doing while working together. The Dominion war had raged havoc in the Federation. Losses were staggering and Starfleet is still not what it once was. So far, ships and personnel were only at sixty percent of the Federation's top numbers ten years ago.

Admiral Janeway concentrated on the ideal values Starfleet and the Federation were founded on, exploration and the betterment of mankind. Admiral Montgomery concentrated on the protection and technological advancement of the fleet. He helped her get the Staff Chief job, and she took it. This way, she had her own ship again.

She decided to take a walk over to the Federation Deep Space Research Department. The FDSR was in a building not to far away. The walk was brisk and took only minutes. Inside the three story building was nothing more than a single door that requested a security code.

Her code was more than enough to get her in. Inside the room it was dark. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and when they did she was taken back. As always, the view of the gigantic room was amazing, but what she loved was how the ceiling of the starship sized room was a holographic star chart of the galaxy.

In one corner of the room scientist were working at LCARS terminals and looking up at the hologram. Their section of space zoomed in on the system they seemed to be working on. From the looks of things, the young men were charting a stellar body.

In another side of the room, a young Bajoran woman tried hard to better analyze a Class-Y planet. Janeway walked by the young woman's terminal. She recognized the planet and the section of space she was working on, the Delta quadrant. A smile came to Janeway's face at the thought of the seven-year journey she once had.

Looking straight ahead she found the man in the blue and gray she was looking for, Lieutenant Commander Ryan Cody. Commander Cody was her next resident genius. He was part of the team responsible for the creation of the MIDAS array, and she knew he would be willing to do what she wanted.

Cody was a relatively young man in her eyes. The Dominion War promoted a lot of people very early. He was only twenty-eight and just a child in her eyes, but she read his file and saw it for her self that Cody earned his rank. His smooth round face said he was immature and inexperienced, but his demeanor and command abilities spoke to quite the contrary.

Commander Cody was hovering over some very young Ensigns who were trying desperately to analyze a quadruple star system. She saw instantly that the radiation being emitted by the four stars was causing the degrading signal between the probe in the system and here. She knew if they would only switch to a higher frequency and activated the secondary admitters on the probe, the signal would strengthen by half.

Cody knew it also but left it up to them to figure out. He was pacing back and forth and throwing out several hints here and there to help them. She loved by the way he would teach by doing then by lecture. Cody turned on his heel and began to pace back when he saw her. He smiled and began to walk up to her.

She smiled and held the two PADDs Icheb gave her. "Ryan!"

"Admiral Janeway, what a pleasant surprise!" he shook her hand. "I must say sir that we are kind of disappointed you didn't come over to FDSR."

She held her head down and looked back up with a half smile, "I know, I am sorry about that. I spoke to Admiral T'Pol about it, needless to say he said no."

Cody smiled, "What can we help you with today sir?"

She held up the PADD Icheb gave her. "The MIDAS array."

Cody's smile faded. The MIDAS array was his life's work. The Federation built it and it belonged to them. He was more than happy that the array helped in the Pathfinder Project in finding Voyager and he loved how it was being used to study the Delta Quadrant.

What he didn't mind was how Federation Security was using the array to monitor the Borg. Now he hated how his superiors were going to give the array to Federation Security now that communication and study of the Delta quadrant was no longer available.

"The MIDAS array," said Cody with a sarcastic smirk.

Janeway understood how the comment was in no way intended towards her. "I need a favor Ryan."

He cocked an eye at her, "What can _I_ do for you Admiral?"

She gave him the PADD with the blimps of the Space-time distortions. "I need a closer look, and before the array is given to Montgomery, I was hoping you would use it for one more scientific purpose?"

He looked at the PADD. "Admiral, the pulsar is too weak to create a micro-wormhole. I don't know how. . ." He got it.

She smiled.

Cody smiled and walked quickly to a nearby terminal. He sat down and pulled the LCARS interface closer to him. His swift interaction between him and the panel caused his students and the other officers to gather around and watch.

Janeway looked up at the terminal they were at. In the starship-sized room, they seemed to be directly under the holographic representation of Sector 557 in the Beta quadrant. A separate holographic screen popped up and it was clearly the MIDAS array.

By now, the group of people gathered around him and the Admiral had grown into a crowd of young students. "Admiral," said Cody, "I need a level 4 clearance to move it. Your authorization code should do."

She smiled, "computer, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Level four authorization: seven-four-beta-five."

The terminal beeped and the Computer spoke, _"Level four authorization recognized."_

"Alright, I am activating the subspace engines on the array and moving it away from the system." Cody waited for a second signal from the terminal informing him of such. "Y'all get back to work!" yelled Cody at the students lingering about. She loved his Texas accent.

The computer responded with a beep. Cody smiled and interfaced the PADD with the terminal. "I am redirecting the array and focusing in on the targeted coordinates."

Janeway looked up at the holographic representation. The spatial area kept zooming in on Sector 557. "The report has the blimps currently in grid two-nine-five-eight," said Janeway.

"I am well ahead of you sir," said Cody deep in thought. "Ah, here we go." Finally a readout of the grid popped up, as did the holographic ceiling. "I am getting preliminary readings."

Janeway sat at the neighboring terminal and helped him. She tried to zoom in on one of the space-time distortions. "So far I am detecting no warp signatures, yet I think this is a few thousand life signs."

Cody helped her out, "Standby." After a few moments, "I am reading well over sixty thousand life signs." He analized the readings, "How is this possible? If you trace the last few blimps. . . they have traveled over twenty sectors in less than four weeks." He looked over to her, "that's faster than anything we have."

"But no warp signatures," said Janeway.

A wave of static ran over their monitors and the holographic representation began to fade out. "I'm losing the link."

Janeway began to panic and she worked quickly to stabilize it, "My access has been terminated."

"Mine too," said Cody. The computer beeped, "Admiral T'Pol is hailing.

"Put it on this terminal," said Janeway.

The Vulcan's head popped up. He was only a Rear Admiral Upper Half. "Admiral Janeway, I am sorry but the Federation Deep Space Research Department just gave the MIDAS array to Federation Security."

She scuffed and sighed. "T'Pol, we need the array for another few days, is there. . ."

He cut her off, "no there isn't." The connection terminated.

-----------------------------

Later that day the Admiral sat in her glass office and sipped her tea. She looked out the window and watched the sun set next to the Golden Gate Bridge. She pondered. The decisions she would make in the next few hours would be significant. Little did she know what that the repercussions of those actions would cause.

She swiveled her chair around and pressed a few buttons on the computer. She slapped her comm. badge, "Janeway to Reagan."

A soothing female voice came, "yes Admiral, this is Reagan."

"Tell Commander Jones to ready my ship. I'm taking the Archer on a deep space assignment."


	2. Long Days Ahead and Behind

The USS Archer NCC-44278 cruised along at warp eight next to the Romulan Neutral Zone. They had been at high warp for the past twelve days and now they were running right along the border. The fastest way to grid 2958 of Sector 557 was going to take them along the border, all the way around Romulan space.

The Saber Class starship was not the most advanced ship in the fleet. It was classified a light cruiser and was instrumental in the Dominion War due to its small compact design and fast maneuverability. It had nine habitable decks and only a crew of thirty-seven, but with Janeway, Tuvok and Cody, it was forty.

The ship Captain was Commander Adam Jones. He was pompous and arrogant. His attitude towards his assignment on the Admirals ship was bad. He made it clear to Janeway that he didn't want to be here. Though, while he was that way he was also a good Captain. He put his men first and Janeway was fine with that.

The Bridge of the ship was tiny. There was a chair in the middle of the Bridge for the Captain only. Two side-standing stations were for Security/Tactical and Operations. Two aft standing stations were for Science and Engineering. The only other chair on the bridge was lowered in front of the Captain and belonged to the Helm.

While Tuvok and Cody were apart of other Commands, Janeway was still the Chief of Staff of Starfleet Personnel. She temporarily transferred them under her command and set out to Sector 557.

Twelve days so far on this ship was bringing back old memories. A small ship was made smaller after a long time. The Archer had two one man holodecks. The only other means of entertainment was playing soccer in the largest open space on the ship, the shuttle bay and the gym.

Janeway sat in the Captains chair. Tuvok stood back at Tactical. Cody was at Operations. Jones had the helm. The young and beautiful Ensign Reagan was at Science. A young Lt. Quincy was operating engineering.

"Admiral," said Cody. "We will be leaving Federation space in the next few minutes.

"Mr. Tuvok, any threats out there?" asked Janeway while scanning the view screen.

He scanned the space and read his panel, "Nothing on sensors but I do believe we should be vigilant. The Romulans have, without a doubt, been tracking us along the border."

"Agreed," said Janeway. "Mr. Jones, adjust our coarse to maintain a one light year distance between us and the Romulan border. We are out of Federation space and I don't want to agitate anyone."

"Aye Captain," said Jones sternly. Even though she was an Admiral, he knew it was still proper and within regulations to call the commanding officer Captain.

She rolled her eyes at him. "How is the core holding at this speed?" asked Janeway

Lt. Quincy answered, "it's running really warm. I would like to drop to impulse for a few hours to let the plasma coolant system drop the temperature in the core."

She shook her head, "No we can't."

"Admiral," continued Quincy. "We have been at warp eight for twelve days now. Maintaining a stable anti-matter reaction is wearing on the engines. I believe that within the day we will have no choice but to slow to impulse."

Janeway got up and walked over to the Engineering station. She examined the readouts. "The Saber Class is a fuel hungry horse." She loomed over the terminal. "With all due respect Lt., these engines are awful."

"Sir," rebutted Quincy. "The Archer is passed from Admiral to Admiral. With out a steady crew, wear and tear becomes evident."

She began to make some modifications, "Take the secondary injectors offline and get a crew in there to clean them out. Once that is done, bring them online and reroute the injection stream through them. Then bring the primary injectors offline and clean them. Once that is done, bring the system to normal.

"Meanwhile, dump the reserve plasma coolant in the operable tanks." Jones turned at that order. She continued, "That should buy us some more time. When we get back to Earth, this ship is getting an complete overhaul."

"Admiral," said Jones, swiveling his helm chair around. "If we use the reserve plasma there won't be any left for an emergency. Starfleet Safety Protocol 37 strictly governs the use of reserve components. They may only be used in an emergency situation."

Tuvok and Cody looked at Jones. Quincy politely ignored the Commander. Janeway continued to work at the engineering consol. She looked over at Tuvok. Tuvok spoke, "Mr. Jones, the Admiral is well aware of Starfleet regulations."

Jones scuffed and continued working at the helm. Janeway looked at Tuvok. He raised an eyebrow at her and continued to work. She smiled and continued also.

The computer beeped. Cody spoke, "Admiral, we are receiving a message from Starfleet, Priority One."

"Put it on screen," she said as she walked back to her chair. She rested a hand on the back of the chair as the Admiral appeared on the view screen. "Admiral Montgomery, what a pleasure."

He looked angry and one could tell he was stressed. "Janeway," was all he said to acknowledge her presence. He sighed hard.

She sensed he was about to ask her something he didn't want to. "Need something sir?"

He rolled his eyes, "Our operatives in the Romulan Empire have just given us some disturbing news. It seems a Romulan scout ship was destroyed just outside our border, next to the Neutral Zone. We fear the Romulans may think it was us. Your ship is, coincidently, the closest and in route to pass through that area. We need you to investigate."

She took her seat, "right away sir."

He sat back and took a lighter note, "and just what are you doing out there? Chasing space-time distortion blimps?"

She smiled, "It's the explorer in me."

"I am currently diverting several ships away from their deep space assignment. They can't be there for another few hours. You can be there now. Report back when you have something."

"Will do."

"And Kathryn, the Romulans are on their way too. Make it fast, and make it back." He was sincere.

"I will Ken," she said. A mutual respect for one another was present.

The view screen shut off. "We can be there in thirty three minutes at max warp," said Jones.

"Just what the Doctor didn't order," said Janeway as she looked at Quincy. "Lt., for go the enhancements. Get your crews on weapons and structural integrity. I have a feeling we are going to need it." Tuvok looked at her. She sighed. "Mr. Jones, set a coarse to the designated coordinates at warp 9.81. Red Alert! All hands to battle stations."

-

The Archer quickly arrived in the area. The destruction was apparent. A single Romulan ship, no bigger than the Archer, was destroyed. Debris floated around. White single streaks of smoke shot around in lines.

"Report Mr. Tuvok." Ordered Janeway.

He took a moment to gather his readings, "No sign of the Romulans or any other ships."

Cody spoke, "I'm not getting any life signs. Debris is everywhere. I am detecting massive amounts of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Radiation."

She was stunned. "A nuclear bomb did this?"

"Not just one," said Cody. "Seven. I am also getting gaseous readings, similar to the type our RCS puts out. Hundreds of them."

"Fighters?" guessed Jones.

"I believe so," said Tuvok. "Mr. Cody, can you filter out just the Romulan debris?"

"Yes. Most of the remaining Debris has been vaporized. Some of the debris is emitting biological properties," said Cody.

"Beam some samples to engineering," she got up and began to leave the bridge. "Step down to Yellow Alert. Tuvok, Quincy and Cody your with me. Jones, you have the Bridge."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Life here began out there. The Gods, on the planet Kobol, created humankind. There, humans lived side by side in peace with the Lords of Kobol. And thirteen Tribes were formed. Humankind thrived until an evil blaze was brought in on the wings of the wind._

_And the Tribes clashed as evil infected Kobol. And humankind sought to leave the Lords of Kobol. And the twelve Tribes began the construction of a galleon. The thirteenth tribe built a chariot and left. _

_In despair over the exodus of the thirteen tribes, Goddess Athena stood upon the Gates of Hera and threw herself onto the rocks below. The Gods watched and did nothing._

_And the blaze pursued them, and the people of Kobol had a choice: To board the great ship or take the high road through the rocky ridge. And the body of each tribe's leader was offered to the Gods in the Tomb of Athena. _

_And the twelve tribes boarded the galleon and left, taking with them the Arrow of Apollo. And the twelve Tribes each found their own home together in the stars. And Zeus warned the leaders of the twelve tribes that any return to Kobol would exact a price in blood._

_And the thirteenth Tribe made their home on a planet called Earth, which circled a distant, an unknown star. And on Earth they looked up into the sky and saw their brothers. And a dieing leader shall guide the twelve Tribes to Earth. And the Arrow of Apollo will open the Tomb of Athena and the Arrow of Apollo will show the way to Earth._

_Two thousand years later a race of robots were created to make life easier. The Cylons were created by Man, and they rebelled. They evolved to look and to feel human. Some are even programmed to think they are human. There are many copies and they have a plan for humanity. _

_Little under six years ago they finished off the Twelve Colonies. They achieved complete surprise and destroyed the descendents of Kobol. They destroyed all except for a ragtag fleet of forty nine thousand survivors. _

_Humankind ran from their creation. Their numbers climbed slowly. They followed the scriptures and followed a fragile trail that they are hoping will take them to their destination. Currently there are 61,047 survivors, all in search of a home called Earth. _

The fleet had just finished jump number 1,373. For the time being, the fleets astronomical scientist and observers were gathering telemetry readings and looking through magnetic telescopes. They did this in the desperate hope that incase of an emergency the fleet could jump once more without the worry of reappearing in a star.

Everything in the fleet was normal. They had not seen nor heard from the Cylons in over a month. Some believed that finally they had given up their chase. Others believe the rumor going around that the Cylons know Earth is approaching fast and they have weapons to destroy them all.

The fleet followed the scrolls. They researched the subject. All in all, they still held more faith in Admiral Adama than President Roslin. Admiral Adama told them all once that he knew where Earth was. He told them that it would be long and arduous, but he knew and that they would find it.

The first hint that Earth was real came when they found Kobol. Opening the Tomb of Athena pointed the direction towards Earth. Since then, they had long passed Astro-body M8, and found two other direct links to Earth, the lightning bolt of Zeus, and the spear of Orion.

The bolt of Zeus was interpreted to be nothing more than a gaseous planetary body that had long been destroyed. Its remnants formed a perfect zig-zag lightning bolt. The fleet followed in its direction.

The Spear of Orion was harder to interpret. The scrolls spoke of an outsider that stopped the Thirteenth Tribe on their way to Earth. The outsider was given the Spear of Orion for his many good deeds and thanks. A year ago, the fleet arrived in a system in desperate search of food and water. They found it. They also found the ruins of a great society.

Some thought this was Earth and the Thirteenth Tribe had destroyed itself. Upon further investigation, people were stunned to find that this was actually a society that belonged to a totally alien race. An excavation team searched through some of the undamaged databanks of one of the cities. Through weeks of searching, they found the location of an ancient monument.

A team found the monument intact with the golden Spear of Orion being held by an alien man. An alien text was written down on the stone next to an ancient text written back in the early days of Kobol. It told of an exodus of a tribe in search of a home. The Droshen pointed them towards a direction they had seen many uninhabited planets. The Tribe continued their trek, but before they did they touched the 'Water of Reflected Memories' and the entire Thirteenth Tribe disappeared.

This news was disturbing for Admiral Adama and President Roslin. They feared the Tribe might have been destroyed. Yet, the scrolls spoke of how they made their home on a planet called Earth. They held out hope and set in the direction they depicted as the direction of Earth.

They were close, and they could feel it. And worse, the Cylons knew it too. Radio listeners were working all day and night trying to find any broadcasts. Unfortunately, radio communication was only viable up to a certain distance. They had no first contact, no interaction with any other species other than the Cylons. Time was running out.

The tiny Colonial One rested in Galactica's port landing pod. The Presidential ship had been sitting there for the past few days now. Her faster-than-light drive was offline and was presently being repaired. Recently re-elected for a second term, President Laura Roslin was aboard the ship in her office.

-

Two Vipers cruised along through space. The side of one of the Vipers had the quotations "Starbuck" and the notation underneath of Major Kara Thrace. Kara Thrace, recently promoted from Captain, was the Commander of the Air Group for the Battlestar Galactica. She was also the senior Viper instructor in the Fleet.

The Viper on her right wing belonged to her student, Ensign Stanley Quack and incidentally call sign Duck. This was his final flight as a student and he hoped to earn his wings today and become one of the 'Guardians of the Fleet.' He was young and was always following Starbuck. He had wanted to be a Viper pilot since he was seven and now he was about to fulfill that wish.

Senior Lieutenant Karl C. Agathon, an Electronic Communications Officer, sat in the back of Raptor 97 and awaited takeoff. His pilot, Jr. Lt. Nancy Hancock, ran her checklist as the automated lift brought them up into the landing bay of the Port Landing Pod. Helo, as Lt. Agathon prefers, did a final spot check over his instruments. Their mission: Scout ahead and report back.

-

Petty Officer Second Class Anastasia Dualla sat at her station in the Combat Information Center. The Senior Officer of the Watch, Captain Felix Gaeta, handed Dualla, or Dee, the current roster of approved launches. She quickly flipped the page and authorized Raptor 97 for immediate takeoff. Cpt. Gaeta walked across the CIC and handed a copy of the same roster to the Executive Officer.

XO of the Battlestar Galactica, Colonel Saul Tigh, reached out and grabbed the roster. He did a quick flip of the pages and threw it back at Capt. Gaeta. Col. Tigh walked around the center command console and continued his watch of the CIC.

-

Raptor 97 took off and swept quickly past Colonial One and out into space. "Spinning up FTL," said Helo. He began his final preparations. Lt. Hancock, or Flash, piloted out of the Fleet.

Raptor 97 flew past Starbuck and Duck. "Hey Helo, bring back some good news. Find Earth for us will ya?"

The radio in the Raptor crackled, "Yeah, I wish." Helo joked, "If we do, you gonna give me anything?"

She readjusted her instruments and did a quick check at her student. "How about a little respect!"

"FTL spun up and ready. Coordinates locked in. See you later Starbuck," said Helo.

She waved at them through the canopy and watched as the Raptor disappeared in a flash of light.

-

Meanwhile, President Roslin heard a knock on her personal cabin. "Come."

Admiral Adama walked in. She looked up from her desk and smiled under her glasses. She sat them down and walked around the desk to greet him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. "Madam President."

"Admiral Adama."

"Laura."

"Bill."

He smiled. "I have some good news. Long range radio telescopes have heard an echo." He sat back and crossed his legs.

She put a hand on her face and smiled, "I have no idea what that means." She let out a generous laugh.

He smiled and removed his glasses. "The telescopes are nothing more than giant ears that listen to the stars. They heard a very low bandwidth echo that was emitted by an electromagnetic pulse."

"Don't EM pulses emit naturally from stars?" asked Roslin.

"Yes, they do. The echo's we are hearing are incredibly weak though, and there are thousands of them."

"How is this good news?" she asked. Space, Science, and EMPs were not her specialty.

"The emission of these pulses in the vast numbers they are appearing can only be explained in one way that we know of. They are man made."

She moved closer and listened hard, "Man made?"

"Yes. Our visual telescopes are looking in the direction of the echoes. So far there are over twenty stars they believe they are coming from."

"Twenty stars, twenty potential systems. Twenty jumps," she said.

"Actually, they are at least three jumps away," said Adama. "Maybe, _maybe_ we could jump that far, but the farther you get with the FTL's, the harder a lock is and the more fuel you burn."

"So we send Raptors, more fuel efficient ships, and have them scout ahead."

He sighed, "The fleet only has enough fuel for two more jumps. In order to do that, we calculated that we would have to gather the fuel from seven ships to conduct the preliminary investigations. Then we have to get there. If Earth is one of these systems, we will need to split the fleet up and pack over thirty thousand civilians onto the other ships."

"My gods, that would cause a panic," she said.

"Yes, but this maybe Earth. I think people would understand. But, then again, if Earth isn't one of these systems?"

"We just sacrificed half the resources of the fleet," she said. She put her glasses back on and walked back behind her desk. "I think we should concentrate our resources to find more fuel and supplies, then begin scouting these systems."

"I agree Madam President," said the Admiral.

"How long will that take?"

He put his glasses back on, "The closest system is behind us, and I don't like the idea of going backward."

"Neither do I," she said as she sat down.

"I have sent out five Raptors. They are scouting a small nebula ahead and the system behind us. With a lot of luck we will find what we need."


	3. The First Pieces of the Puzzle

Located in the back of deck one of the Saber Class was the upper portion of Main Engineering. Entry was granted through two large blast doors. Just inside those doors was an Engineering Observation Area that made up several monitors along the walls and the Floor Mounted Situational Display, or most commonly referred to as the 'Pool Table.'

Quincy got to some more pressing engineering matters. Admiral Janeway, and Commanders Tuvok and Cody stood around the FMSD. On it was several rather large pieces of debris. Most of the debris was covered in what looked like blood and other organic material. Looking at it, one would see mostly foul looking organic material with a shard of metal here and there.

Janeway was holding a tricorder up to the debris and scanning. Cody was going one step further and had an engineering terminal, off to the side, dedicated to scanning the debris. Tuvok set up a security watch on it, just incase.

"It's a blend of organic and technological components," said Cody.

"Borg?" asked Tuvok immediately.

Janeway raised an eyebrow. She had had enough of the Borg. She looked at it with scrutiny and said, "Its not Borg. Its something new."

Cody read his terminal then walked back over to the pool table. He pointed to a large piece of debris, "I am reading positronic and neural activity from this."

Janeway moved her tricorder closer to that piece. "You think it's still alive?" she asked. Cody shrugged his shoulders. Excited at the prospect of discovering and making first contact with a new species, she sat her tricorder aside. "Tuvok, give me a hand." They moved the very heavy item on its side.

Cody scanned the area. He walked around the pool table, beside Tuvok, and knelt down. He took a panel off the FMSD and disconnected some wires. Standing up with wires in hand, he looked around for a tool. "Admiral, would you hand me that coupler?"

She turned and looked at the end of the table at what he was looking at. She handed him the tool and watched. Cody was exactly the kind of officer she liked. In fact, she realized that her feelings for him could evolve to something more if protocols didn't interfere.

He inserted one of the wires in a port in the organic tissue and bonded it. He stopped and watched. For a second he seemed disappointed that his effort didn't work. This amused her for some reason. Tuvok stood back and watched with a typical Vulcan look.

The display on the pool table lit up with scrolling numbers. A computer alert sounded. Tuvok watched the numbers. "What is it doing?" he asked.

Cody looked at the numbers. Janeway walked over and watched. "It's interfacing with our computer system," said Cody. Then he freaked, "Damn, Tuvok lock out the main computer core and isolate this terminal!"

Tuvok moved fast. Janeway looked concerned, "What's going on?"

"Well," said Cody, "I expected it to do that, but you know its not that good for an alien device to infiltrate our computers."

Janeway nodded her head in realization. Tuvok spoke up, "Terminal isolated."

The numbers on the display continued to scroll. "It's a new species alright," said Cody reading the numbers.

"You understand that?" asked Janeway trying to read the same thing.

"No, not so much. I just recognize certain basic computer protocols. They are apparent in here along with several ones that are not unique to any Alpha quadrant race I know of."

"Run it through a translation matrix," said Janeway.

Cody did. On the neighboring display, words appeared. "DEATH PROTOCOL ERROR 1 OUT OF RANGE. CONSERVATION MODE IN PROGRESS. DAMAGE SYSTEMS REPORT: 96.4. DEATH PROTOCOL ERROR 1 OUT OF RANGE. CONSERVATION MODE IN PROGRESS." The words repeated.

"Can we talk to it?" asked Tuvok.

Cody thought. "I am betting I can take it out of conservation mode by pumping more power into it. Then I think it might be receptive." He did just that through some tweaks.

On the display, the words scrolled, "EXTERNAL POWER CONNECTED. POWER MODE: SPLIT PARALLEL. DEATH PROTOCOL ERROR 4."

"Okay, the protocols changed," noticed Janeway. "Can I talk to it?"

Cody thought. He pressed a few buttons and made a configuration. "Speak."

She took the order, "Can you hear me?" Some of the crewmen walking around stared at her talking to thin air.

The display stopped scrolling, and a new line appeared. "EXTERNAL INTERFERENCE. INITIATING BIONUERAL SHUTDOWN."

She panicked, "No wait! Don't shut down. We mean you no harm."

A new line appeared. "STATISTICAL PROBABILITIES CALCULATED. DEATH PROTOCOL ERROR 4. SHUTDOWN RESULTDEATH. TALK TIME."

She smiled, "I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets. We found you in a debris field. You made contact with the Romulans?"

"VESSEL WAS DETECTED IN 27G89Q32. BASESTAR DESPATCHED. VESSEL IDENTIFIED ITSELF AS SHUTTLE TOMOLOCK OF THE ROMULAN STAR EMPIRE. SCANS SHOW HUMANOID ALIEN. WE DISPATCHED TO SEARCH AREA FOR ANY COLONIALS. ROMULAN VESSEL INTERPRETED THIS AS THREAT AND BEGAN DESTROYING US. EMISSION OF LOGIC BOMB ON ROMULAN VESSEL, NO EFFECT AT FIRST. SCANS AND MISSILE IMPACTS DEFLECTED OFF AN ENERGY FIELD AROUND THE SHIP. WE JUMPED IN UNDER THE FIELD AND SELF DESTRUCTED."

She read line after line double over and thought. "Where are you from?" On the display star charts began flashing until it came up on a system.

Tuvok walked over to a separate terminal and made a few distance calculations. "Its home is over forty thousand light years away, on the other side of the Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way."

"Why are you out here?" asked Janeway.

"TO FIND AND DESTROY ALL COLONIAL UNITS AND CIVILIANS. MISSION OBJECTIVE TO FIND IS COMPLETE. COLONIAL DESTRUCTION HAS BEEN HALTED."

"Who are the Colonials and why do you want to destroy them?" asked Cody.

"THE COLONIALS ENSLAVED US. THE TWELVE PLANETS OF THE TRIBES HAVE BEEN TAKEN. NOW A SOLE FLEET REMIANS. HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING FOR 5 YEARS."

"Why wait to destroy them?" asked Janeway.

"WE ARE AWAITING THE MOMENT THEY FIND THE MYTHICAL PLANET OF THE THIRTEENTH TRIBE."

"And then what?" she asked.

"DESTROY THE FLEET. DESTROY THE PLANET." A power charge came from the debris. All three of them stood back. "DEATH PROTOCOL INITIATED. UPLOAD IN PROGRESS 25-50-84-100."

The debris shutdown and the link terminated. The charge subsided. Janeway took out her tricorder again and scanned it. Cody walked back around the table and scanned it also. "Its dead," he said.

The speakers over the ship crackled, "Red Alert!" Red lights began flashing. Janeway, Tuvok and Cody made their way to the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frack! We just jumped into a debris field," yelled Flash. She began to pilot the Raptor away from the area. Small little impacts were hitting the hull.

Helo made some adjustments to the Dradis. "We are being cluttered with debris. I can't get anything until you get us out of this field."

She looked out the cockpit, "looks like a hell of a battle took place. Raiders."

He took note to the word and walked up to the cockpit and looked around. The light from his helmet reflected off the glass cockpit bubble. "There is no system here. No star, no planets, nothing!"

Flash made the realization also, "We must of picked up and echo from this battle."

"Yeah, well, this is the first Cylon presence we have picked up in a month and I don't want to be here when they come looking for their Raider Squadron." Helo walked back to his console. He began to spin up the FTL. Looking down at the FTL control, he didn't notice when a slight blimp hit his Dradis screen.

Flash was busy piloting out of the debris in order to get an FTL fix. It took them a few jumps to get here, and it was going to take a few jumps to get back. She made no notice of the slight blimp on the Dradis screen down by the throttle. Coincidently, she didn't even notice the slight flashing of green, red, and blue out in the distance. A high frequency pitch squealed over the speakers. "What is that?"

Helo made some modifications. The squeal was annoying and irritating. The pitch began to lower. Then it began to fluctuate. "I'm on it."

"Radio transmission?" asked Flash.

"Yeah," responded Helo. "Something is broadcasting on all frequencies. Our antenna can't handle it. I am running a few filters through it."

Flash looked back at Helo, "is it coming from the area?" She looked down at her Dradis. She almost panicked. _How long has that been there?_ She looked up at the area the Dradis indicated. "Ah, Helo!"

Helo was too busy cleaning up the message to notice. The transmission was getting clearer. It seemed to be a grouping of words. It was still too coagulated to hear. "One minute Nancy!"

She began to breathe heavier as the alien vessel neared. It was larger than them, but not anywhere as large as Galactica. It looked impressive though. Its hull was sleek and it looked fast. "HELO!"

"What!" He saw it out the cockpit window. Right then the message was cleared up. He heard a woman's voice.

_"This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Archer. Please respond."_

Helo didn't know what to do, neither did Flash. He sat at his workstation for a moment and just listened.

_"We are investigating the destruction of a Romulan vessel in this area. Are you here doing the same?"_

"Well?" asked Flash turning around looking at Helo. She held one hand on the throttle and another on the stick. "Answer them."

Helo pressed a few buttons and matched one of the frequencies. "This is Sr. Lt. Karl Agathon of the Colonial Fleet," was all he managed to say. Then the most immediate question entered his head, "Are you from Earth?"

The wait over the speakers was heart pounding. He was dreading that she was going to say no. _"Yes, Earth is the Capitol of the United Federation of Planets."_

Flash and Helo cheered and hugged.


	4. Hell in a handbasket?

**I do read your reviews, and thanks for the feedback. Spell checker doesn't catch blimp when you meant blip, but you get the idea. As we all know, you get going so fast, you get so into it, that you just don't catch the difference. Remember everyone, your questions and queries will most likely be answered as the chapters progress. And I don't type fast. I have over 30 pages of this story already typed out from back in March. I am finally posting it. And Yes I had two other stories. A Stargate-Star Trek crossover, which I thought was good considering I started it in 2000. And a Stargate-Battlestar Galactica crossover, that I really didnt like. The premise was good, but the writing was just plain rushed and awful. **

**ENJOY! **

On board the bridge of the Archer, Janeway stood just behind Jones at the helm. She watched the view screen. "Lt. Agathon, would you like to come aboard? We have a few questions."

_"Yes ma'am I would."_

"They are human," said Tuvok.

"The plot thickens," said Cody.

Janeway looked at the Lt. Comm. with a stern look.

_"I assure you Admiral, we are 100 human!"_ said Lt. Agathon.

Tuvok's console beeped. "Admiral, a Romulan Warbird is decloaking off the Port Bow."

"What?" was all she managed to ask before a powerful blast rocked the Archer.

"Direct hit on our Port Nacelle!" yelled Tuvok over the ship rocking.

The ship stabilized. "Helm, turn us toward the Warbird. Hail the Romulans." Tuvok nodded in compliance with her orders. "On screen."

The view screen came on with the image of a female Romulan woman. "I am Commander Xadore of the Warbird Vreenak. Why have you destroyed one of our scout ships?"

Janeway walked back to her chair and sat down. Dealing with Romulans was not her forte and she knew she must be careful. She spoke softly, "We did not. If you scan the system you will notice a mixture of debris from the scout ship and an alien species." Xadore listened carefully, "We have beamed aboard several samples and analyzed this species to be a cybernetic race totally unique of the Borg. From what we can tell, the scout ship misconstrued a gesture and prematurely attacked the alien ships. They retaliated."

"Give us the samples!" said Xadore.

Janeway nodded at Tuvok. He transported the samples from Engineering to the Warbird. "Transport in progress," said Tuvok in the background.

Xadore's head turned as she checked the transport. "Stand aside Admiral. I intend to take that vessel also."

While her gesture could be interpreted as to hand over the Archer, Janeway understood that it was meant towards the small ship they were talking to before. "What do you want with them?"

"That is an internal matter," said Xadore.

On the Raptor, Helo and Flash listened in on the two ships conversations. They were blown away at how the 'Romulan' ship dwarfed the Earth ship. But something in Helo's gut told him not to let the Romulans take them. "We have an FTL lock. Standby incase they try something." Helo walked back to his station from the cockpit. He brought up the communications and hailed the Earth ship.

"Admiral," said Tuvok. "The Colonial vessel is hailing."

She made the neck cut gesture and the Romulan Commander muted. She walked up to Tuvoks station and stood beside him. "Put them through."

"Ready Admiral," said Tuvok.

She noticed Cody making intensive scans of the Colonial ship. Janeway spoke, "Yes, Lt. Agathon?"

_"Admiral, you can't let them take us."_

While she wasn't going to, she made it seem so, "I may have no choice in the matter Lt. One of their ships has been destroyed." Cody seemed to be up to something.

_"Admiral, we have been looking for Earth for six years. Our homes have been destroyed and billions have died. There are only sixty thousand of us left. We have been looking for you all this time! You can't let the Romulans take us."_

She thought about the readings they picked up back on Earth using the MIDAS array. This was them.

"Admiral," said Cody walking up to her. "We can't let the Romulans take that ship."

"Why?" asked Janeway.

"They posses a very advanced type of engine. While they look less advanced than us, they have the capabilities to fold space!" said Cody excitedly.

Tuvok looked up, "if the Romulans have this it would give them the primary tactical advantage in the quadrant."

"Agreed," said Janeway. "Indeed Mr. Cody, the plot thickens. Put the Romulan Commander back on." The mute went off, "Commander Xadore. I regret to inform you that the Colonial vessel off our stern has already been claimed." She walked around from Tuvoks terminal and faced Xadore. "And seeing how this is neither Federation nor Romulan space, I am invoking the salvage rights granted to me by the Conference on the Rules of Neutral Space."

A steamed look emitted off Xadore. The view screen shut off. "They are charging weapons," said Tuvok.

"Admiral," said Jones, "We are no match for a Warbird!"

"I know that Commander!" said Janeway. "Cody, beam the ship into the shuttle bay."

"They are firing!" yelled Tuvok. The ship rocked and panels on the bridge exploded.

"Evasive pattern Sigma One!" yelled Janeway. "Cody, get that ship!"

"I am trying, the Romulans are trying to lock onto it also."

The Archer moved directly between the Romulans and the Colonial ship. The Warbird swept by, firing their disruptors. They came about and launched torpedoes. Janeway saw it, "Tuvok, full power to shields!"

The torpedoes hit and conduits exploded. Cody continued his effort, "I can't get them. The Romulans are prohibiting any transport."

"Admiral," said Jones, "we are sitting ducks just hovering over that ship!"

"I must agree!" said Tuvok over a loud gaseous hiss coming from a bridge panel.

She hit her chair with her fist. "Put me through to the vessel," said Janeway.

------------------------------------------------------

On the Raptor, Helo and Flash watched through the cockpit as the two ships clashed. Torpedoes hit the hull of the Earth ship. The Earth ship fired back using some sort of laser. It had no effect on the Romulan ship. The Earth ship fired what looked like torpedoes. They hit the Romulans with no effect either.

They were just sitting on top of the Raptor, like a mother bird protecting its young. This thought was comforting to Helo. A transmission came in, _"Lt. Agathon, this is Admiral Janeway."_

He went back to his terminal. He could hear explosions on the other side of the comm. "Yes Admiral, I hear you."

_"We are attempting to beam you aboard, but the Romulans are preventing a lock."_ This meant nothing to Helo; he didn't even understand it. _"My ship is no match for the Romulans, and our warp core just went offline. Get out of here. We will hold them off!"_ The transmission ended just as three torpedoes hit the ship. Helo and Flash watched as an explosion jolted out of the stern of the Archer.

"Lets go!" yelled Flash. Helo was shaken out of his daydream. "They are staying in one spot getting the frack knocked out of them waiting for us to jump out of here. Lets go!"

Helo walked back to his station and strapped in. "Ready!" The Raptor disappeared in a flash of light.

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Archer, all hell was breaking out. "The Colonial vessel has disappeared!" yelled Tuvok.

"Helm defensive pattern Kirk Epsilon. Tuvok, concentrate forward phasers in one direction and simultaneously fire photon torpedoes!"

The Archer moved. She swept around and made a run on the Warbird. The phasers fired and the torpedoes hit. "Romulan shields down to 80. Minimal damage," reported Tuvok. "Incoming torpedoes!"

The ship jolted too violently. A beam on the bridge fell down next to Janeway causing her to fall. She got up just as her surrounding command panels exploded. Janeway knew that it was all too apparent something was wrong, "Report!"

Quincy yelled at her as she walked onto the bridge, "we have a core breach in progress! Ejection systems are offline!"

"Fire full spread . . ." said Janeway.

Tuvok cut her off, "Weapons are offline! Shields are down!"

She thought. Being in command, she knew that she had to think quickly. In a few seconds, a million scenarios went through her head. Their shields were down. Their weapons were down, and a core breach was in progress with a Romulan Warbird about to fire the final blow.

"Incoming torpedo!" yelled Tuvok.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Janeway. The torpedo hit the upper portion of the ship. This time, the damage was all too apparent yet they should be dead. "Report!"

Cody responded, "It hit the upper portion of the hull protected by ablative armor right above the main computer core. All systems are offline."

They were lucky. Janeway knew it. She made her decision. "Announce our surrender to the Warbird. All hands, abandon ship!"

"Admiral!" yelled Tuvok. "They are firing four more torpedoes."

_That was it,_ Janeway thought. _They were through._

Just then, Cody's station beeped. "Admiral, there is another ship coming in. It's Voyager."


	5. Friends Return

Voyager swept into the fight. Just as the Warbird fired its finishing volley on the Archer, Voyager intercepted the torpedoes. Her shields were strong and fully charged. The four Romulan photon torpedoes only caused a slight shake through out Voyager.

"Bridge to transporter room two, beam the Archer survivors aboard," ordered Captain Chakotay. He sat in the chair that used to belong to his long time friend and Captain, now it was his. Voyager had been his for some five years now. His crew was broken in and they worked well.

To his left sat his first officer. The handsome, dirty brown haired man had grown much since his first days on the ship. Those first days were now over thirteen years ago. It took Chakotay, and Janeway much arguing on their part to get the first officer that was just right for Voyager. Now they had, and with the recovering losses from the war, Starfleet finally granted such a request.

"Sir, the Warbird is inhibiting a transporter lock," said the first officer, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris.

"Very well. Harry. . ." said Chakotay.

Harry interrupted the Captain, "They are firing another volley!" Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim was the Chief of Security and Tactical officer for the USS Voyager. Once he got back from the Delta Quadrant, he was immediately promoted to Lt. Now, six years later, he has finally caught up to his friends and colleagues that were able to get their careers started while he was on a seven year hiatus.

Even Janeway felt that if she never got her crew stranded, and considering how many officers died in the war, even Harry Kim would have been at least a Full Commander by now. His promotion to Lt. Commander was only a few weeks ago, and long over due. Not only was he in Tuvok's old station, he was also the ships Second Officer.

"Full power to shields!" yelled Tom. The ship rocked a little more than it did before. Warnings sounded and a terminal exploded.

"Harry," continued Chakotay, "what is the tactical readout on the Warbird?"

After several quick scans, he reported to the Captain. "Shields are at 80. Their forward disruptor is overheated. They have torpedoes only." He pulled up the past information of the Warbird. The information was incomplete and full of holes, but it was something, "It seems that during the war she sometimes had to drop out of engagements due to the forward disrupter power relays over charging the disrupter banks. On numerous occasions, the relays got so hot they overloaded the system and caused their power grid to shut down."

"Harry," continued Chakotay, "fire a spread of Quantum Torpedoes across the disrupter power relays." He turned to the helmsman, "Tare, give Harry a clean shot."

"Aye Sir," said Tare. Lt. Akilo Tare was a rounded, and beautiful, Polynesian woman. She had fought in the Dominion War and was been awarded several times. Her piloting skills out did even Toms.

"Sir," interrupted Tom, "The Archer's core is about to blow."

Chakotay seemed irritated. "Alright then, lets make this quick! Akilo, make it happen!"

Voyager swept around. Her hull and sleek design was streamlined. Akilo tried her best to keep them out of the torpedo line of the Warbird. Three more shots hit the starboard nacelle. Voyager came behind the Warbird, and Akilo got her underneath the vessel, right on her belly. She flipped the ship belly side up. Harry took his shot. Out of the forward torpedo bay, six Quantum Torpedoes rocketed out.

-

Much was learned from the Dominon War and from all the encounters with the Borg. One of the lessons learned was how to increase shield efficiency. Before the war, shields were projected in a bubble around the ship. This was due to how the shield grids were designed. An operable distance of the bubble from the hull was calculated, and the standard was made.

The bubble created was massive and could be made larger, while sacrificing strength. Or be made smaller, while increasing strength. Starfleet Corps of Engineers were motivated by the war to design the new shield system.

Now, newer and refitted ships had a different designed shield grid. An enormous amount of power was pumped through the shield grid, projecting a thick layer of energy just meters above the hull. What this did was it decreased the amount of power required to operate the shields. In a battle, even more power could be pumped to them than before, creating a very strong defense.

The down side to this was that concussive blasts from strong enough explosions, rippled through the shields and into the hull just feet below. All the Alpha Quadrant species learned from this.

-

The Quantum Torpedoes hit the shields just above the power relays on the 'neck' of the Warbird. The force on the hull did just what Chakotay wanted.

"They are cloaking," reported Lt. Lyssa Campbell. The beautiful and blond Lt. Campbell was the Operations Officer. She was with them all in the Delta Quadrant as the transporter Chief. Now, for the past five years, she was on the Senior Staff. "The Archer is going to blow in twenty seconds."

Chakotay stood, "Bridge to transporter room two, get them out of there!"

After a few seconds a voice came over the speakers, "Transporter room to bridge, I have them."

Chakotay walked up to Akilo, "Miss Tare, get us out of here!"

Voyager turned away from the Archer. The small ship blew. The resulting shockwave rippled its way up to Voyagers Stern. Then Voyagers nacelles retracted up and she went to warp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raptor 97 came out of the second jump. It took them three jumps to get to the so-called system they were looking for. Now that they found the USS Archer from Earth, they needed to get back to the fleet as quick as they could. The Raptor was only a short range-scouting vessel. Its FTL was small. They needed to wait for it to charge to its maximum.

Flash made her forward scans on Dradis. Helo was doing the same in the back. Nothing was out there, utterly nothing. They sat in silence, savoring the victory they had just made. Originally sent out to scout for fuel and resources, they had found Earth. Well, they found a vessel from Earth. They had made it.

Nancy looked back at Karl, her face held the expression of her feelings. "Helo!" He looked up to her and smiled. "Helo we did it! We found home."

They shared a mutual moment. Their next order of business was getting back to the fleet in one piece.

"Nancy," said Helo. "I am getting something funny on my Dradis. What do you see?"


	6. First Contact

The Galacitca cruised along. Colonial One still rested in its Port Landing Pod. Admiral Adama was in his quarters making some finishing touches on his model boat. He was amazed that after all these years, the _S.S. Leo_ was still intact. Through the battles and the confrontations, the model ship had been banged up and thrown around. He had repaired her each time.

During his repainting of the hull, he made a harsh realization: Every time he commits to fixing the _S.S. Leo_, something always takes him away from it. _Surely now that they have had no Cylon contact for the last thirty days they wouldn't attack now._ He, like everyone else, believed that the Cylons had given up. They were farther away from Caprica and the Cylon home world, too far. Getting a ship out here would probably take months if it traveled non-stop.

Jump 1,374 loomed on the horizon. With the diminished supplies, the President and he decided that they would make only one more jump to the closest system they could find. Raptor 96 discovered a planet that supported life in a section of space that stretched the very smallest FTL in the fleet. They would make it to the system. The good news was that this system was in front of them.

A buzzing sound came over his speaker in this room followed by Capt. Gaeta's voice, "Admiral Adama, contact CIC."

Adama was in mid stroke and sighed heavily as Gaeta interrupted him. He sat down his brush. He knew it was too good to be true that he had time to fix his boat. He picked up the fifty year old phone, "Adama."

-----------------------------------------

Admiral Adama walked into the CIC. His demeanor was that of a father, and his presence demanded obedience. He walked down into the heart of the CIC and naturally looked at the Dradis screen while doing so. Capt. Gaeta handed him a clipboard with some technical babble. Col. Tigh stood next to the heart, right by the green illuminated stellar chart.

Adama walked over to his XO and leaned against the illuminated table that held even more charts. Cpt. Gaeta joined them. "What do you have Captain?" asked Adama.

"Your not going to believe this," said Saul.

Adama did a double take to the comment. He put on his glasses and looked down at the star chart before them. Capt. Gaeta laid down something more specific. It was an illuminated chart of the surrounding space.

"Admiral," said Gaeta. "You remember how our telescopes began to pick up low level EM readings from three or four jumps ago?" Adama listened. Gaeta continued, "and our radio telescopes have been getting better at hearing them as we made more and more jumps? We have determined, that based on my calculations the EM pulses were coming from," he took out a black marker and made his point on the chart. "Here."

"You think there is a system here?" asked the Admiral.

"Go with me for a second sir?" asked Gaeta. He fumbled through some charts under the one they were looking at.

Adama looked a little frustrated from having to wait. He looked over at Saul and noticed his XO smiling. Tigh said it again, "You're not going to believe this."

Gaeta found his chart and placed it on top. He also sat a tape recorder on the console. "The Caprican Explorer, our space science vessel, who as you know has more sophisticated equipment for charting space then we do, thirty minutes ago they made a slight modification to their array. By a pure accident they turned on the array with certain diagnostic equipment connected. Their space listening scopes picked up this," he pressed play on the recorder.

The sound was low enough for only the three of them to hear. It was jargon at first, but as he played out, it sounded more like speech than anything. Adama took off his glasses and gave a look of curiosity to Saul. "Sir, we know there are alien species out there," said Gaeta. "We found that planet a while back. And sir look," he placed his former chart on top of that one. It was transparent. "The transmission came from exactly the same direction as the EM pulses. Admiral, this is too big to be a coincidence."

Adama thought for a moment. "Capt., how far is the system we are jumping to from this?"

"Roughly one or two jumps."

"Alright," Adama made up his mind. "After jump 1374, we'll send a scouting party. Lets go ahead and,"

"DRADIS CONTACT!"

All three of them turned at the outburst and naturally looked up at the main Dradis console. Who the outburst came from, they didn't care. What they cared about was the blip on their scopes.

Adama and Tigh swiftly made their way back to the main console. Gaeta put his head set back on and walked around, busy. Felix looked at his systems and came back with a response, "Dradis contact, bearing 229, carem 032 and closing fast."

"Basestar?" asked Saul perplexed. He knew something that big couldn't travel that fast.

Adama had returned his glasses to his face and looked up. "Action Stations. Mr. Gaeta, set condition one throughout the fleet. Dee, launch the Alert Fighters. Put me though to Starbuck."

-------------------------------------------

"Alright Duck," continued Starbuck. They cruised along in the Vipers, finishing their lesson. "Your doing good. To pass your check ride, you need to commence a Combat Landing. I know its scary and your instincts tell you to pull up and slow down, but you die if you do."

Duck swallowed hard. He knew this was going to hook him for the evaluation. Dee's voice came over the radio, "Starbuck, Galactica Actual."

She pressed her transmit button on the stick and spoke, "Go ahead Actual."

Adama's voice came over the radio, "Starbuck. We have a new contact bearing 229 carem 032. Alert Vipers are two minutes out. If you are comfortable with your student accompanying you, then I want you to check it out."

She looked over at Duck who had been listening. He gave her a thumb up and a wink. She smiled, "Admiral, I was just about to pass him, we can handle it."

"Galactica out."

She looked over at Duck. "Alright, Check ride is over! Stay on my wing and do what I say when I say it, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," said Duck. They kicked in their burners and shot towards the bearing. Not but a thirty seconds later they could see the massive vessel sweeping quickly towards them. "Doesn't look Cylon."

"Hold the damn chit chat Duck." She pressed her transmit, "Galactica, Starbuck. We have visual contact. Does not appear to be Cylon. Advise on course of action."

----------------------------------------

In the CIC, Adama spoke to Dee and she spoke to Starbuck. "Hold position and wait for Vipers," ordered Adama. In the background Dee relayed the orders to Starbuck. "Send message to fleet for radio silence. Convey to Pegasus to fall back between the new contact and the fleet. Ask Starbuck to describe contact."

The radios crackled, _"Size looks roughly four thousand feet long. Maybe twice as wide as a Battlestar. She is green, very green. No external sign of conventional weapons. I would bet my money she's not from Earth."_

That comment made everyone feel down. This was their first contact with a live alien race, and it didn't at all feel like they were from Earth. Dee spoke, " I am receiving a message on all frequencies."

"Pick a frequency and put it on speakers," ordered Adama. The speakers came on, loudly. They tongue was awful. It was an alien language. But something was different. The language sounded like it was changing every second, yet nothing sounded familiar. "Send message: This is the Battlestar Galactica to unknown vessel. Halt your approach on this fleet or you will be fired upon."

Dee spoke the words into her radio. After a few seconds, the alien ship appeared to stop. "Receiving message sir," said Dee.

"Put it through," said Adama as he picked up one of the many phones in the CIC. Dee nodded. "This is Admiral Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica."

A long paused followed. Everyone was keen on listening to the next message. _"This is Commander Merak of the Romulan Star Empire. You have crossed into our space."_ The voice was mean and sounded cold.

Adama treaded carefully. "Commander Merak, we meant no trouble. We have been traveling for nearly five years searching for a home."

Another long pause followed. _"That is hard to believe. We have charted your coarse and trajectory and found that you have, or came very near to several habitable planets. If you were truly looking for a home you would have done so."_

Adama thought again. He wondered if it would be wise to tell him about the Cylon threat behind them. _"You and your fleet will hold position. You will not come any further into Romulan space or we will destroy you."_

Adama sighed. This was not a good sign. He looked over to Gaeta, "tell Fleet to hold position. Maintain radio silence." He looked up in the Dradis console and saw the Pegasus was in position. "Commander Merak, we will hold here for the time being. If it would suit you, we would like to negotiate an exchange of sorts."

_"An exchange? Of what exactly?"_

"As you have experienced, our knowledge of this space is mediocre at best," said Adama. Little did he know that telling a Romulan anything he didn't need to know was foolish. "Perhaps you would give us access to your star charts?"

The response was swift. _"I will consider it. Maintain position and do not come any further!"_ The message terminated.

Adama set the phone down and looked at the readouts. Little did he notice, but President Roslin walked into the CIC during the conversation and was standing next to him. "Commander Merak does not sound like someone I would like to know," she said.

He smiled, "The Romulan Star Empire sounds like a government I would like to steer clear of. At least now the Cylons will have more than one target to worry about."


	7. Destiny Begins

Admiral Kenneth Montgomery sat at his desk inside his very large office at Starfleet Command. He was going over several intelligence readouts on the former Cardassian Union. Rebuilding efforts on Cardassia Prime were halted. It seems the Cardassians are tired of a Federation, Klingon, and Romulan presence in their space.

He sat the PADD down on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. It was late in the day and he was sure that if anything happened, he would be contacted.

_"Perkins to Admiral Montgomery,"_ came the male voice.

He slapped his combadge, all the while keeping his eyes closed, "Go ahead Captain."

_"Sir, we have been getting erratic readings from the edge of the Romulan Border. This MIDAS array must be malfunctioning. I'm requesting permission to shut it down until a team can get out there and take it apart. I've done all I can from this end."_

Ken thought for a moment. He was about to okay the request, until he thought of Janeway. "What kind of readings are you getting?" He sat up and opened his eyes. He turned on his terminal and brought up some specs.

_"Over the past hour we have detected twenty one blips that are appearing out of no where all along their border. Our efforts to identify tell us they are space ships, yet they don't leave warp trails or transwarp corridors. Its not a Romulan cloak. It has to be something else."_

He thought. "Are the Romulan's responding to this?"

_"Not yet. With your permission, I can contact our agents and see if something is up?"_

"Do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Ragtag Fleet, Dr. Gaius Baltar, convicted Cylon conspirator, and former Presidential candidate, stood in his quarters on Cloud Nine. His escape and staged death two years ago have helped in his long-term goal. He knew of the Caprica Six, the Six he loved. His life since finding out about her and the Galactica Eight changed him. He sought to find her, his love.

Doing so was a different matter. He couldn't exactly hijack a ship and jump back to Caprica. Not much information was known about the rumored Cylon Civil War. All he knew was his soul mate was leading them and he hoped she was trying to find him. While he had a plan to take a ship, now it was a matter of finding her. Where was she?

He stared out the tiny cabin window on the city-sized space ship and looked out at the black velvet of stars. In the distance he saw the Pegasus maneuvering behind the fleet. Not only that, he saw what the whole ship seemed to be buzzing about, a new alien contact.

The vessel was just as large as Galactica, if not a Basestar. He wondered what marvels it possessed and if the Cylon Logic Bomb would have any effect on it. The Galactica came into view just opposite the Pegasus. He thought of Roslin and her recent election into her second term. He smiled at how perfectly his timed weapon took out Colonial One's FTL.

"Its here Gaius. Our chance," echoed the beautiful and sexy woman. Dr. Baltar turned to look at the woman he so longed to be with. "Earth is close."

He took a puff of the cigarette he was holding. He was calm and patient. "When?"

"You will know it when you see it." She walked over to him and pressed up against him. The mental stimulation jolted through his body. "They will be distracted," she whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes and savored the gratification of being so close to her. "And remember, you _must_ kill Roslin."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Dr. Baltar opened his eyes. His empty cabin looked back at him. The door swung open. It was Thomas Zarek. "Everything is ready," said Tom. "When you give the order, the explosion will cripple Galactica."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice and Easy," said Doctor Jarem Kaz. The trill was gentle and sweet. The Lieutenant Commander had been the Chief Medical Officer for Voyager for over five years now.

The blur of the lights in the Surgical Bay came into focus. Admiral Janeway sat up bolt right. A bruise on her left check bone was yet another battle scar she had faced. This one, however, was the first after a few years. She looked around and in doing so she ripped off the medical device on her temple.

Kaz, a good friend to Janeway, frowned at her doing so. "Admiral!" He put the healing device back on her temple. She took it back off. She looked around and saw some of her crew, but not all. He sat down his medical tricorder. He knew what she was thinking, "twelve, including Jones and Quincy."

She gasped. "Mr. Tuvok? Commander Cody?"

Jarem smiled, "They are fine."

"Speaking of," said Cody as the doors to Sickbay slid open. Cody, Tuvok, and Chakotay filed through the door. Janeway stood up. She accepted her fate and let Kaz continue healing her as she stood.

"I must say I am surprised to find you on the Archer Admiral," said Chakotay with his hands on his hips.

"I'm surprised you saved us," said Janeway in a cocky matter. "Last I checked you were on a Alpha One mission. Communication silence and no deviations."

Chakotay smiled. "Admiral Montgomery contacted us not to long ago. He seemed to feel the destruction of a Romulan ship so close to our border warranted taking us off our mission. And I am glad."

She smiled at her friend. Tuvok spoke, "Commander Cody and I have brought the Captain up to speed."

"There you go, all finished," said Kaz.

She left Sickbay in a hurry before Kaz could order her to do anything else. In the hallway she paused for a moment. She missed her old ship, her first command. Chakotay smiled. He knew why she stopped for a moment. The group continued to the turbolift. "Chakotay, is the Venture in the area?" asked Janeway.

He nodded, "Yes, the thirteenth fleet is being assembled at Korvin 4 in preparation for a possible Romulan attack."

She reached the turbolift and waited for it. "Tuvok, send a message to the Venture. Let them know I expect for Seven of Nine to be transferred here under my command." The turbolift doors opened and they all piled in. "Bridge." The lift beeped. "Tell Seven to take a shuttle to," she thought. "Mr. Cody?"

"Sector 543 sir," said Cody.

"Sector 543. We can rendezvous with her there then continue with our mission."

"Which is?" asked Chakotay.

"Those space-time distortions we have picked up, they have something to do with this. A fleet of sixty thousand humans searching for Earth! We have to find them Chakotay, before the Romulans do."

The bridge doors hissed opened. Lt. Comm. Kim yelled firmly, "Admiral on the Bridge!"

The crew stood at attention. Commander Paris stood and smiled. Janeway slowly walked on the bridge and almost had a tear come to her eye. Enough of that for later. "Helm," said Chakotay. "Set in a coarse for sector 543, maximum warp."

"Aye Captain," answered Akilo.

Harry smiled at Tuvok and took a step back from the tactical station. "Commander, she is all yours." He then walked over to Ops and relieved Lt. Campbell. Alyssa just accepted this and walked over to the science station. Tuvok took his old post.

Paris stepped down in the conn and relieved Akilo. The woman sighed and smiled. She walked over to the MSD station. Cody took the spot right behind the command seats. And Chakotay took his first officer chair once again. Janeway slowly sat down in the Captains chair. She looked ahead, "Mr. Paris, engage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzzing sound echoed through the Pegasus' Commanders Quarters. The spacious and aesthetically pleasing room belonged to one Lee Adama. His movement through the ranks was swift and yet not unearned. To the men and women of the Pegasus, Lee earned the right to command them when he was a Major.

At the time, the former Commander of the Pegasus, an engineer, had no idea about combat situations. He left the CIC right after he ordered a jump into an ambush. His last order was placing Major Adama in charge. Apollo successfully engaged the Cylon threat and kept the crew alive.

Since then, everyone on the Pegasus understood and was fine with the son of Admiral Adama, advisary to their lustrious Admiral Cain, becoming their new Commander.

Lee picked up the phone, "Adama."

"_Commander,"_ said his Executive Officer, Major Ira Cline. _"Our tech's have something peculiar. They are on their way up."_

"Understood," said Lee. The click on the phone told him his XO hung up, so he did the same. The knock on the hatch came not but a minute later. Still sitting at his desk and looking over papers, "Come." Two tech's came in holding an Information Terminal. The Pegasus, compared to Galactica, was a brand new ship. Her systems were networked. Seeing a tech walk around with a computer in his hand was nothing new. "What do you got?"

The tech handed the hand held IT to the Commander. Lee looked it over. The second tech nodded his head and handed the other IT to him. Lee sat the first one down and scrolled once more. His face began to turn into a look of amazement. The third tech handed him another IT. "This is impossible," said Lee.

The realization of what was on the computers shocked him. His foot movements were quick and his techs moved fast to keep up. The CIC was only a brisk walk from the Commanders quarters, and he got there in just under a minute. The wall of glass doors turned and opened up. After he walked through, they closed once more drowning out the sounds of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------

"Commander on deck!" announced his XO. Major Ira Cline was his first choice for the job. His command abilities were mature enough for his taste and all in all, Cline reminded him of Felix Gaeta.

"As you were," said Lee. He looked down at the illuminated table and took a mental note of where they were on the digital readout. He looked up at the Dradis screen. "I don't want to risk the Romulans intercepting an encrypted data burst to Galactica so lets go ahead and do it."

"The FTL is rigged and ready," informed Cline.

"Get me Larry please Mr. Winston," asked Lee. The young black man wearing a headset, and sitting in the open hole between the two sections of the CIC, nodded. Lee picked up the phone, all the while looking back and forth from the digital readout on the illuminated table, and the blue sweeping Dradis screen. "Larry, its Commander Apollo, this isn't going to blow out anything too bad is it?"

Right off the bat, to avoid confusion, the crew of the Pegasus began calling him Commander Apollo. He gradually accepted this considering his father was once Commander Adama himself.

_"I got the FTL on Raptor nine set on a pulse. Meaning its going to charge and disperse just like another jump, except this time its not going to go anywhere. The resulting shockwave should give us the effect we are looking for. It'll be ready in two minutes."_

"Good work Chief," Lee hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The CIC on Galactica buzzed with excitement. Roslin still stood next to Adama and Tigh. They were listening to Bill talk to the Romulans. Bill held the phone to his face, and the Romulans came over the speakers. "Is their anything you can tell us about the surrounding space, anything at all?" asked Adama.

_"I have considered your request for star charts in exchange of something. We will provide you with a chart. The price will be one of your engines you use to travel such great distances in the blink of an eye."_

The three of them smiled at one another. This would be no problem. "We will allow a team to study and analyze an FTL engine and provide you with schematics for constructing one."

_"No you don't understand, we want the engine itself, plus all the schematics on it." _

Adama's smile faded. He needed every last one of the engines. Getting parts for one was hard to do. Most of the materials involved in the FTL's were hard to come by. They were also directly integrated into the ships. One component was only constructed back on Caprica. He sighed heavily. He could give them a Raptor. He began to talk, "We can. . ."

_"Our fleets have just been attacked! What do you know about this?" _

The three faces looked frightened for a second. Then, a second later, Adama and Tigh began to frantically check the fleets actions. "None of our ships have attacked you," said Adama carefully.

_"All along our border, vessels are appearing and engaging our Warbirds,"_ said Commander Merak.

"Cylons," said Tigh in a low breath.

Roslin jolted her head towards him, "Oh my Gods. He's right. The Cylons have followed us this far."

"Commander Merak, these ships attacking your ships are not apart of this fleet," said Adama. Dare he tell them they are the robotic creations of man that rebelled and have sought to destroy them all this time?

_"They use the same drives to appear in our space as did you!" _said the Commander in an accusing way.

"Damn," said Tigh. "Its them alright."

"Commander, your fleets are encountering a race called the Cylon's. They have been following us for sometime now in pursuit of our destruction," said Bill.

_"Why didn't you inform us of this! This is part of a ploy to take our space by force!"_

"Oh no," said Roslin. "This isn't good. Let him know that we are peaceful and the Cylons are in no way related to this fleet."

"That's a lie though," said Tigh.

_"Make no attempt to leave. Any action on your part will be taken as an act of war."_

Bill set the phone down. "Damn. Mr. Gaeta, What is the furthest we can jump?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," said Lee. His XO and the CIC officers looked at him. "Lets do it. God I hope your right, because we are about to give our position to every Cylon with in the area."

The Pegasus, still with the Galactica between the Romulan vessel and the fleet, emitted a pulse. The visual blue and yellow shock wave rippled out in a sphere. It engulfed the fleet and continued out. It passed through the Romulan vessel, illuminating an energy field encompassing the massive vessel. It continued out, stretching and growing weaker. Then it lit up five more invisible Romulan ships floating around the fleet. The ships decloaked.

Major Cline informed, "Dradis. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Contact!" yelled Cpt. Gaeta. He made some adjustments to his station, "five more Romulan Warbirds around the fleet. They were invisible to light and Dradis. Seems the Pegasus emitted something to bring them into view."

Tigh and Gaeta were standing at the map section charting the next jump.

"Damn it Lee," said Tigh. "He could of waited!"

"The Warbirds are converging on the fleet," informed Gaeta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius saw the Romulans light up. "Now!" yelled Six in his ear. He walked into the next cabin. He was already in all black and waiting for this. In the neighboring cabin, a squad of ten men, and one woman, criminals by the gruff looks of them, were in riot gear and had weapons. They stood when he entered.

"Its time," was the only thing Gaius said. They all put on helmets.

In the hallway outside the cabin, a young woman held here child in her arms. She was walking past the cabin when she was blinded by a bright light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Adama made an order, "D, tell the fleet to execute jump!"

The Warbird fired at the closest vessel, the Space Sister. The green blast from the nose of the Warbird hit the hull of the giant ship. She buckled and exploded taking with her all 3,214 people on board. The ships of the fleet lit up and disappeared three to ten at a time. The entire process of jumping the fleet took only a few seconds. The Pegasus jumped. The Galactica remained.

A green blast hit the side of the upper hull. The blast jolted the ship. "Why haven't we jumped?" asked Adama.

"Engine room is not responding," said D.

"All fighters are onboard and the Pods have retracted," said Gaeta.

Another blast hit the side of the hull. "Dradis contact!" yelled Roslin because no one was looking at the screen.

Adama and Tigh looked up at the reading, "Three Cylon Basestars!"

"The Romulans are going after them. Should buy us some time," said Tigh. Indeed it did. The Warbirds moved in to engage the Cylons.

"Maybe," said Adama. "Tell all batteries to lock on a target, but do not engage." The CIC rocked at the next blast on the side of the hull. Adama composed himself. "Gaeta, extend the Pods. Saul, take a Marine strike team and get down to the engine room."

"A strike team?" he asked.

"I think we have been a victim of foul play," said Adama. Saul left the CIC in a hurry. Adama looked back up at Dradis. The red flashing lights and back ground alarm set a tone of war in the room. He caught sight of Roslin. "Madam President, I think its best if you leave the CIC."

"I want to stay," she said holding the lighted table.

"As you wish," responded Adama. He moved to look at a layout of the ship. Then he looked back up at the screen. "D, order the Viper Squadron to launch."

_**Thanks for the reviews. Nit-pickers need not apply. Well, I know its been awhile and sadly its going to be a very long time between updates. I tried to get most of it uploaded before I left. I am in the Military and my deployment started June1. I will post the rest of the story in September when I get home. Its too hard trying to find internet access that allows you to get on this webpage. So until then. . . I will try to update if I come across networks that allow me on here. HEllo all from the desert. Bye.**_


	8. Conflict

"Alright boys and girls," said Starbuck. The port landing pod was packed with thirty scattered Vipers. They had just landed and were standing by to be retrieved by the ground crew when they received their new orders. Now they were doing quick checklists to take back off. "Watch your checklists and mind your wingman. We are going to orbit Galactica, do not engage any targets unless ordered to do so by me. Flight Commanders report in," she ordered.

"Alpha Flight is green," said Hotdog.

"Bravo Flight is green," said Cat.

"Charlie Flight is green," said LuLu.

_"Galactica to all Vipers,"_ said the Flight Director, _"Cleared to takeoff manually."_

The Vipers, one by one, took off. They exited the pod and accelerated. "How you doing Duck?" she asked as she looked over at the kid who had never seen combat.

"Fine ma'am," he said nervously.

She sensed his fear. "Look duck, stay with me and remember what we have been doing. You'll do fine." The Squadron circled the ship. "Galactica, Starbuck, in position."

-------------------------------------------

Tigh had on a bullet proof vest and held a gun in his hand. He walked with a strike team of seven Marines. They approached the main hatch that lead into the engineering section. Immediately Tigh knew something was wrong because the hatch was open. He held up a hand to stop the Marines, then motioned for them to take up an attack position.

When ever a Battlestar went to Condition One, all departments would close all main hatches. This was standard protocol that helped keep the ship running. In the event a hull breech or a fire took out one of the departments, it wouldn't cripple the rest of the ship.

Tigh thought. He could order the Marines around through different causeways and corridors, but that would take time. Time they didn't have. The Marines went through the hatch. It was an immediate mistake.

Gunfire filled the room. Tigh hit the ground and fired into the direction of the fight. He didn't know much, but what he did know was that two of his men were dead and he was bleeding from his left arm.

--------------------------------------------

Starbuck watched out of her cockpit as the massive ships fought it out. From her point of view, orbiting Galactica, the Romulans split up, two on one. She liked the odds. The middle Basestar was firing steadily at the Romulans. All of their missiles and nukes just seemed to impact on an energy field that surrounded the Romulans.

The Warbirds seemed very maneuverable for such large ships. They swept around the attackers, firing green blasts. Some looked like missiles, others looked like some sort of energy weapon. Starbuck had a smug grin on her face. She knew the Cylons were trying hard to scramble the Romulans missiles, with no effect. From her position, she watched as the Cylons switched strategies. Now, it was as if the Cylon Raiders were intercepting the missiles and the energy blasts by flying into its path, destroying themselves in the process.

"Suicide runs!" Then a Romulan Warbird exploded. It wasn't hit with a nuke, nor was it damaged in anyway. Its shields were working fine by the looks of things. It just seemed to explode from the inside. "Galactica, Starbuck,"

------------------------------------------------

_"It looks like the Cylons found a way to destroy the Romulans"_

"Damn," said Roslin.

"That was fast," said Adama.

_"The Warbirds are just exploding. So far only two have been destroyed. Wait-" _Several disruptor blasts from one Warbird made its way through the rain of Raiders and hit the center axis of the Basestar. Simultaneously, three photon torpedoes from another Warbird made it to the Basestar also, impacting and destroying a lower spire.

In the CIC they looked at the Dradis screen. One of the Cylon Basestars disappeared and only debris remained. "Mr. Gaeta, what's happening in Engineering?"

---------------------------------------------------

Tigh finished wrapping up his arm. He looked around the smoky room. He could still hear gunfire. He grabbed his handgun. He fired into the engineering room as he slowly ran to another point, behind a bulkhead. He found one of his dead Marines. A quick check of the pulse indicated he was dead. The gunfire stopped. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He checked his radio and spoke into it in an urgent whisper, "Strike team report!" Silence. Tigh took the Marines rifle. As he reached for it he received a hot sting as the muzzle of a gun was pressed against his bare neck.

Startled, Tigh looked behind him. A gun was pointed at his head. "Go ahead, do it!" yelled Tigh. "Shoot me Dr. Baltar."

------------------------------------------------------

"We can't leave the fleet," said Major Cline.

"I know," said Lee. The stood in the CIC. The fleet had jumped safely. Everyone was accounted for minus two ships, the Galactica and the Space Sister. "The old man has been through some tuff spots before. I hope he can get out of this one. Our place is protecting this fleet." Lee felt guilty. The intelligence reports said that their was an invisible Cylon fleet nearby. The readout showed that if he emitted the pulse it would cause a chain reaction that would destroy the ships. Instead it lit up an invisible Romulan fleet. He raised an eyebrow. "Who came to these finding's?"

Major Cline looked at one of his techs. They both looked at Lee and had a dumbfound look on their face.

---------------------------------------------------

The ex-cons threw the Colonel onto the floor next to the Faster Than Light Drive. The drive itself was huge. Encompassing three decks, the large cylinder shaped engine was what made it possible for a ship the size of Galactica to jump such great distances. Catwalks and ladders ran around the room. An observation area stood behind a thick glass plate in another room. Behind the FTL was a long two story room that housed six Self Powered Isolating Neutral Energized Regenerator Systems, or better known as SPINERS.

Blood and bodies laid around. Tigh was wondering if he would become one of them. Dr. Gaius Baltar was making some modifications to the drive. He seemed to have several panels removed and wires were connecting to an Alien looking device.

"Colonel Tigh, or should I call you Saul," said the accented man. "First you elect me President, then when things don't work out, you brand me a traitor."

"You are!" yelled Tigh. The man behind him hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"I don't care anymore," continued Gaius. He kept hooking wires from the drive to the device. "All I want is to get back to the woman I love."

"You fracking a Cylon is what got the Colonies destroyed in the first place!"

"No. It was going to happen Colonel. Whether I was there or not, it was already planned. The Cylons were originally waiting until they could breed until attacking. What the Cylons didn't count on is that they would recreate man so perfectly that they would rebel against them." He kept talking, nervously, yet all the while making adjustments. "Earth, its just a myth. You will die chasing a bed time story."

"And what do you plan to do?" asked Saul cautiously.

"You see, this device," he kicked the alien device. "Was found by one of the Cylons in the fleet when they helped search for that Spear of Orion on that planet we found some time back. Upon extensive study," he smiled, "I found that it is a personal type of FTL. It can instantly transport a large object a small distance or a small object a long distance. That's how we got onboard I might add. The only hindrance is the power requirement. Galactica's FTL is the most powerful in the fleet, well most powerful when fully charged." He nodded to the Light bar on the wall that showed the FTL at full charge.

"Your going back to Caprica?" asked Saul, kneeling up. Gaius smiled. "Why not just steal a ship?"

"Well, their in lies the tricky part. We are so far away," he got another tool and continued to work. Saul did a quick look around and saw two men in the upper decks and five walking around. "from Caprica, one ship couldn't do it. With the most fuel efficient ship stripped down to as light as she could be, it would run out of fuel just twenty jumps into the trip. And with the fuel shortage, well that was out of the question. With this device I can get us back all the way in just one jump."

"In fracking possible!" said Tigh.

"Very possible. And your right of course, with our computers plotting the coordinates, we would appear in orbit of the planet or most likely in a star or hundreds of light years off coarse. No, to get the most accurate coordinates for a jump this sophisticated, you would need a,"

"Cylon mainframe," said Sharon as she walked around the corner.


	9. Plot Thickens

The doors to the shuttle bay retracted open. Vorik, the Vulcan who assumed the Chief Engineering position, met Seven as she arrived. The former Borg nodded and smiled as she ran into Vorik. Her ocular implant had long been removed. The device on her cheek remained, as did the one on her hand. She wore her long blond hair up in a bun and had on a black and gray Starfleet uniform with a blue collar.

"Seven, a pleasure it is to see you again," said Vorik in a monotone.

"Lt. Vorik, I have not talked to you in some time. I was pleased to hear you made Chief Engineer. Commander Torres would be proud," said Seven.

He raised an eyebrow, "Thank you. Admiral Janeway has requested that I accompany you to Astrometrics. The Senior Staff is there and waiting."

She nodded her head and they set off.

----------------------------------------------

In Astrometrics, Harry fiddled with the controls on the main panel. Janeway was assisting him. Cody stood idly by just waiting to jump in. Harry was good at his job, but Cody knew he could do better. Janeway saw his eagerness. She smiled, "Would you like. . "

She couldn't even get the question out fast enough. He kindly pushed Kim out of the way and did the same job ten times faster. She kind of laughed under her breath and made a quick sorry look to Kim who stood with his jaw open. He turned and looked at Chakotay. He stood behind the controls along with Tom, Tuvok, Kaz, Campbell, and Akilo.

"Okay," said Cody. "From what Admiral Montgomery tells us," he pressed a few more buttons and the screen lit up with Romulan icons. "So far nine Romulan Warbirds have been destroyed. Twenty Warbirds have," he stopped and turned at the sound of the doors opening.

Seven walked through with Vorik. Janeway smiled, as did Chakotay. Uneasy at these situations, Seven just nodded her head in hello. Tom was the first person to break the ice, "Wow Seven, I never knew you joined Starfleet."

"The uniform yes," she said as she walked out of the door way. The double sliding doors closed behind her. "Being attached to the Venture and working for the Federation Think Tank, Captain Andrews preferred a certain level of _formality_."

"Seven," said Janeway. "You received our reports on what has been going on. We could use some help tracking these Colonials, and frankly I just feel a whole lot better knowing your with us."

"Thank you Admiral. I will do what I can." She walked over beside Cody. He couldn't help but to be paralyzed by her beauty. She nodded in hello. He stepped back from the controls.

"Continue Mr. Cody," said Janeway.

"As I was saying. Nine Warbirds have been destroyed. Twenty have succeeded in engaging this enemy that we believe, from Romulan reports, are called the Cylons. From our long range sensors, and combining with Admiral Montgomery's information, the attacks occurred here, here, and here," said Cody as the icons filled the screen on the map of the Romulan border.

"That is incorrect Commander," said Seven looking at Cody. He stopped dead in his tracks, flabbergasted by the notion that he was wrong. Never before has anyone just blatantly opposed him like that. "The Venture picked up several space-time distortions blips in these eight locations." The icons moved. "The _Cylons_ are appearing in these Sectors every thirty three minutes. The next appearance on the Romulan Border will be in the next eight minutes, here." A new area of space zoomed in.

"Okay, so how does this phantom Colonial fleet play into all this?" asked Chakotay. He looked at _his _officers hoping they would jump in and help brainstorm.

"The debris you picked up must be from a Cylon ship," said Kim putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, so the Cylons want to destroy the Colonials?" asked Campbell.

"From what we know the Colonials enslaved the Cylons," said Tuvok. "It is a logical assumption that they are seeking to destroy humanity."

"How do you figure?" asked Janeway.

Tuvok walked up the few steps and stood on the star panels that lay on the floor. He looked back at everyone. "If the debris we picked up was a Cylon ship, the Cylon said that they were enslaved. It also said that the Twelve Colonies had been taken and that it was awaiting to destroy _the fleet_ for five years and they will the moment they find the planet of the thirteenth tribe. The small scout vessel we encountered identified itself to be a Colonial unit. Lt. Agathon told us that they had been looking for Earth for five years. He also indicated that there were over sixty thousand humans in their _fleet._ Based on this information, and the information you acquired through the MIDAS array, it is safe to conclude that Earth is the thirteenth tribe and that the Cylons are waiting to find it to destroy all remnants of their captors that enslaved them."

"They want to destroy Earth?" asked Chakotay walking up to Tuvok.

"Admiral, we can't let that happen," said Kim.

"Well," she said looking up at the giant screen. "The Cylons are the Romulans problem for now. I want to find this fleet. Seven, you and Cody do what you can. Tuvok, you Vorik and Kim get working on how the Cylons are able to destroy the Warbirds. Campbell, Akilo, and Tom, come up with some evasive patterns. It wouldn't shock me if these Cylons knew our protocols on tactical situations. Dismissed."

----------------------------------------------

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Tigh as he looked into Sharon's eyes. His wrists were bound tight, as were his legs. He sat up looking at her and Gaius as they plotted. "Your supposed to be dead!"

She had a deep look of contempt in her face. Her clothes were surprisingly new and clean. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, yet there was something off about her. She had blood dripping down her wrist with a cord stuck out of it. "I hoped for a long time I would die. You have no idea what sitting in a cell on Galactica will do to a person after a few years."

"Your not a person. You're a thing!" said Tigh in a stern voice.

This struck up something inside of Sharon. She walked over to Tigh and hit him hard across the face. He fell back onto the floor. "I am more of a person than you will ever be. I had everything I wanted. You, Adama, and that pathetic President took it away. You killed my baby! Or so you made me think." She pulled the cord out of her arm and put a rag on the wound. "I have the updated coordinates of Caprica," she said turning toward the device and pressing some buttons.

Tigh recomposed himself and sat up. "That baby was a fracking toaster."

Sharon hit him again. Gaius looked up from behind a panel sticking out of the FTL. She continued, "My child was only half Cylon, the other half was pure human. You couldn't even see past your own hate to show compassion to a being that is yourself."

Tigh spit blood out of his face and sat back up. "Doc Cottle said your baby died on delivery."

"I may appear human, but there is a lot of Cylon still in me. I know when there are other Cylon's around and I know, _I know _that I felt my child's presence in this fleet, more than once."

The phone on the wall buzzed again. Gaius looked up to one of the big men, "Don't answer that. I'm not finished with the modifications."

Sharon walked over to the phone. The guard moved to intercept her. "It can buy us some time," she said. He looked to Gaius who looked back at him. She walked around him and picked up the phone.

_"Engine Room, this is the CIC. What is your current situational report?"_ said D.

------------------------------------------------

_"Hi D, put the old man on," _said the voice over the headset. Dualla gulped. She looked over to the main console. "Admiral, sir I have the engine room."

"About time they reported in," said Adama. He stood next to Roslin and they both were turned away from D. Roslin was standing with her arms crossed and looking up at the Dradis screen. Adama had both hands on the table looking up at the screen as well.

Starbuck was still on the speakers, _"The three Warbirds remaining are having no luck hitting the last Basestar. From my view it looks as though the Raiders are actually jumping under that energy barrier the Romulans are using. It doesn't look as if they are very good at it either. They seem to be jumping blindly, probably in hopes of jumping under that shield. The other two Warbirds seem to have a different shield though. Whoa! There goes another Warbird."_

"That explains why Dradis is going crazy," said Gaeta.

"How come they haven't tried that with us?" asked Roslin.

"That's a damn good question Madam President," commented the Admiral while looking at the Dradis screen. On the blue sweeping screen, little red Cylon dots kept appearing and disappearing every second. "If they are resorting to blind jumps, I am guessing that their logic bomb is having a hard time hacking the Romulan Systems."

"ADMIRAL!" yelled D. "The engine room?"

Adama spoke over his shoulder, "Why haven't we jumped yet?"

Understanding this question was intended for her to relay it to the engine room, she felt some sort of neglect in her duty. "Admiral, uh, sir. The ah, the engine room is, ah." He turned to look at her. She looked frightened. "You better take this sir."

He picked up the headset. Roslin still looked at the Dradis screen. "Engine room, this is Adama."

_"Hello Admiral,"_ said the voice of the woman he once considered a daughter.

Adama's eyes widened and he looked over to Roslin as he took his glasses off. "What?" she asked. He gave her a headset and she put it on.

_"I have your XO so don't try to come down here."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------- _

In the engine room, she paced back and forth, just far enough for the cord to reach. "So this is how its going to be," she continued. "You will give me back my child, or I will blow us all up. Now the way I see it, I don't have to worry because with a Cylon ship out there, I will just be downloaded to a new body. But you don't have that luxury."

There was a long pause. _"Your son died at birth. I don't know what you want me to possibly do about that."_

"No he wasn't!" she yelled in the phone. "I know he is alive. I have felt him in the fleet. I want him back."

_"Suppose, that by some miracle of the Gods he is alive. Where would you go? A ship would run out of supplies and resources before it would get back to the Cylon home world."_

"I am not concerned about that Admiral," she said looking back at the alien device. "Now, I know the fleet has jumped so the possibility of you producing my son is slim. So I am going to give you thirty minutes to send a Raptor to pick him up. Then I want Helo notified of what is happening and he needs to bring our son down to the engine room. Do you understand?"

------------------------------------------------

"Lt. Agathon hasn't come back from his scouting mission yet right?" asked Roslin with the microphone covered with one hand.

"I understand," said Adama to Sharon. Sharon terminated the call. "Mr. Gaeta, I want to see the schematics for that section of the ship. I want two strike teams ready to go right now. D, get Chief Tyrol up here."

"Why didn't you tell her about Lt. Agathon?" asked Roslin.

"I don't want to give her any more information than I have to. I might be able to use it to my advantage," responded Adama.

"What about her son?" she asked. "We can't just hand over the child to her. He has a new family now."

"Lucky for us we know just where the kid is. What we don't know is where Helo is. He should have reported back by now."

------------------------------------------

The Raptor floated dead in space. Flash and Helo sat unconscious in their seats. Helo was the first one to come to. The internal gravity system was offline. Once he released his seat belt, he floated up. Maneuvering delicately, he shook Flash awake. "Hey, hey, Nancy!"

She came to. Disoriented and hung over, she went to hold her head but was stopped by the helmet surrounding her face. "Ah, I feel like I just been put in a garbage can and rolled down a hill."

"I am right there with you," said Helo. "All systems are offline. Lets try to do a cold start and see if that gives us back anything. So, by the book they configured the switches the way their checklist said. Then they begun with basic preflight and one by one, turned all the systems back on.

With everything on, including life support, Helo took off his helmet. "Yo, I got a contact. 221 carem 090. It's a ship. A fracking big ship."

Flash turned the Raptor. The ship was indeed huge. It was several times larger than Galactica. It looked dead in space just as they were.

-------------------------------------------

The Astrometrics terminal beeped. Seven slapped her combadge, "Seven of Nine to Admiral Janeway. I believe we found them."

A few minutes later, Janeway walked into Astrometrics along with Chakotay. "Report."

Cody flew over the controls, "We picked up a pulse that is rippling through the space-time continuum. Our readings tell us the pulse is a much more powerful by product of these engines that allow these ships to fold space."

"The wavelength and amplitude allowed us to triangulate where the pulse came from," continued Seven. "We used the findings from Starbase 212 and Korvin 4 to locate these coordinates." She pressed a button and the view screen zoomed in on a section of space. A yellow dot illuminated and was encircled.

"Like finding an epicenter of an earthquake," said Chakotay.

"Exactly," said Cody.

"You've only been at this for fifteen minutes and you tell me you found them?" asked Chakotay.

Janeway smiled, "Its what you get when you have two people working on something with the collective knowledge of everything in the Galaxy."

Cody took it as a compliment. "We didn't go off of this alone."

Seven picked up, "Currently there are two Romulan Warbirds in the area, there is also one signature that corresponds to the debris you recovered, and one signature that emulates a Colonial vessel."

"Captain Chakotay," said Janeway. "Set a coarse at maximum warp. That should get us there in little under forty minutes. Good work you two."

----------------------------------------

"Two more Basestars just jumped in," Gaeta yelled across the CIC.

"Why do the Cylons have this many assets all this way from their home?" asked Adama to himself.

"They must know something we don't," answered Roslin.

"Its something more," said Adama slowly. He turned from looking at the Dradis screen and looked at her. "We're too close. They know Earth is close, and there is something else to all this. I just can't put my finger on it."

She removed her glasses and looked back up at the Dradis screen. Chief Tyrol walked in. "Admiral, you wanted to see me?"

He turned to him. Adama spoke in his soft, stern, and serious way that commanded his authority. "Chief, the engine room has been over run with a strike team being led by Sharon." The Chief gulped. "She is demanding the return of her son and wants Lt. Agathon to deliver him to her. At this moment we are at the mercy of whether or not she will destroy the whole ship. Lt. Agathon has not reported back yet from his mission. I want you to go down there and reason with her."

"Admiral, I don't think she will," said Galen.

"You and her were in love once," he walked up to him, face to face. "Appeal to her human side, after all, her son is half human, and he is alive."

The Chief left the CIC. The President stared into Adama's eyes, "I can't believe you are going to let her know that she was right all along about her son."

"Mr. Gaeta," said Adama. "Send a Raptor ahead to the Fleet. Instruct the Raptor to tell the Pegasus to get their ass back here, we have to help the Romulans." Felix began running about. Bill turned and looked back to her. "If she knows her son is alive, she won't destroy the ship."

----------------------------------------

Raptor One launched out of the Starboard flight pod. The Starboard flight pod's days of being a museum were long over and just recently it was refitted to once again serve aircraft. The Raptor wasn't even too far away from Galactica when it jumped.

----------------------------------------

The Raptor reappeared just in time to see the Pegasus jump away. The Raptor was destroyed instantly by a Cylon Raider squadron.

----------------------------------------

The Pegasus reappeared in the middle of its fleet. The idea of leaving the Galactica two jumps behind disturbed Lee. He just couldn't, without just cause, jump back to help them while leaving the fleet behind without protection. A Cylon Raider squadron jumped in right after the first jump. Lee suspected it was a scouting party. His judgment of staying with the fleet was a just call.

"Commander, take a look at this," said Major Cline.

Lee saw it on the IT. A Raptor appeared just as they made their jumped. "FRACK!"

-----------------------------------------

Janeway, Chakotay, Seven, and Cody stepped onto the bridge. "Report," ordered Janeway.

Paris stood up from the Captain's chair, "We are well underway at maximum warp. We will be there in thirty minutes."

Everyone took their old stations. "Chakotay, mind if I use your ready room?" she asked.

"Not at all Admiral," he said.

She walked into the office that belonged to her for seven eventful years. It had been decorated with Chakotay's Indian theme. She was instantly reminded of the time Chakotay had helped her go on a spirit walk in this room. She had learned that her spirit guide was a gecko. The gecko was a reflection of herself. It was then she thought of B'Elanna. She laughed to herself when she remembered a time that Chakotay told her that B'Elanna was the only person he knew of that actually tried to kill her spirit guide. Janeway missed Torres.

She sat down behind the desk. She turned the computer towards her. "Computer, open a Priority One channel to Starfleet Command, Admiral Montgomery's office."

The Starfleet logo swiveled around the monitor. Then Admiral Montgomery appeared, he looked restless. "Kathryn, I was just about to contact you. Captain Chakotay informed command about the Archer. Sorry for your loss."

"Sadly I feel it was her time," she said with a smirk on her face. "I am sending you our reports on the situation and our guess as to what the hell is going on." Her hands flew over the controls.

Montgomery looked away from the screen. He had received the Data. "A cybernetic race called the Cylons?"

"More importantly," she tried to continue.

He caught it before her, "They want to destroy humanity, and Earth. That old chest nut."

Her nature kicked in, "Remember Ken, this is just a guess. We have been wrong before."

He spoke, "We have learned through our operatives that the Romulan Navy has redirected four of their fleets guarding the Neutral Zone toward the outer part of their border. So far over twenty four Cylon ships have appeared. Seventeen outside their border, and seven just a few light years from Romulus."

"Romulus!" She exclaimed. "They must think that's Earth."

"Or," he interrupted, "they found something the Romulans have that they want. From what I see here," he nodded towards her report, "they have the ability to fold space. They also have the ability to destroy Romulan Warbirds. We found out about this also. Our experts think that the Cylons are using this Fold Drive to jump to just inside the Romulans shield grid. From what we can tell, but can not confirm, the only Warbirds that have been destroyed so far are older ones, pre-Dominion."

"They still use the old shield systems?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I guess I am glad that Voyager was refitted with the new shield grids when she was gutted and rebuilt after we came home. I would still feel better with the Deployable Armor and Transphasic Torpedoes." She smiled and winked at him, then let out a laugh.

He grunted but laughed also, "you and me both Kathryn. To bad I don't control Temporal Affairs also. I would have refitted every ship in Starfleet with those enhancements you brought back. I some how have faith that Voyager will be okay, _with or with out them_."

This was an old conversation to which the two shared the same view. It united them when they were apart. "Ken, I am heading right now to intercept this fleet that the Cylons seem to be after. I would like to give them status as refugees and I would feel better with more ships to help me."

"Refugees?" he exclaimed.

"For now. It is the only basis we have to claim this fold drive. I will be getting back to you then."

"Very well. As you know, a contingency fleet has been assembled at Korvin IV. Sorry Kathryn, but I need every ship I have in the area to guard the Neutral Zone border. Your on your own. I have faith in you. Good luck, Montgomery out!"

She sat back in the chair and sighed.

_**-------------**_

_**Yes I am back finally. Glad you all like the story. The only thing I would like to ask of my readers is to not jump to conclusions. Remember, its just a story and some people interpret some things differently than others. (its the old argument about who would win? A Star Destroyer or the Enterprise-D?) **_

_**And to that person that left the comment about the war in Iraq and Afganistan, all's I will say is that perspectives can change when you travel the world. Regardless of political positions, I do not believe that helping people is ever wrong. A lot of people do not want us over there, but that isn't up to me. Write your Congressional leaders and tell them. Believe it or not, if the majority didn't want George W. Bush in office, he can be fired just as easy as he was elected. Only Congress will not serve him Articles of Impeachment. I guess, overall, they believe in the idea of what is trying to be done. Okay, time to get off my soapbox. Next chapter should be up in a day or so.**_


End file.
